Forbidden First Love
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Haruno Sakura, seorang wanita lajang berusia tiga puluhan dipertemukan kembali dengan Uchiha Sasuke, pria beristri yang merupakan cinta pertama sekaligus pria yang hampir dinikahi nya setelah ia berusaha keras menghindari pria itu. Gejolak perasaan kembali muncul di hati Sakura. Akankah ia ditakdirkan untuk bersama dengan cinta pertama nya atau kembali melepaskan pria itu?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Forbidden First Love © Yue. Aoi**

 **Character : Sasuke.U, Sakura.H, Ino.Y**

 **Genre : Romance/ Friendship**

 **Rate : M**

 **Note : OOC, Typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-London, 2015-**

Seorang wanita berusia awal tiga puluhan mengenakan setelan celana panjang hitam dengan _ruffled shirt_ berwarna putih yang ditutupi dengan _blazer_ berwarna hitam yang keseluruhan nya merupakan produk _brand_ terkemuka melangkah dengan langkah tenang.

" _Good afternoon, Ms. Haruno_." Ucap seorang gadis muda berambut _blonde_ sambil tersenyum dan menundukkan kepala.

" _Good afternoon, Ms. Shion._ " Jawab wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

Gadis itu berjalan melewati Sakura dan ia segera melangkah menuju ruangan nya dengan sebuah dokumen di tangan nya. Ia dan gadis itu hanya salah satu dari tiga orang pegawai yang berasal dari Asia di perusahaan _fashion_ dengan kantor pusat di London.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang kerja nya yang terletak di lantai tujuh setelah keluar dari _elevator._ _Heels_ Chanel hitam nya bersentuhan dengan lantai marmer dan menimbulkan suara gesekan. Tatapan Sakura tertuju pada pintu ruangan kedua di samping ruangan _Marketing Manager_ dan ia menghentikan langkah di depan pintu ketika ia mendengar suara pintu di samping ruangan nya dibuka.

" _Good afternoon, Ms. Haruno._ " Ucap seorang lelaki berambut pirang jabrik sambil tersenyum jahil.

Ekspresi wajah Sakura berubah masam seketika dan ia menepis lengan lelaki yang berdiri di hadapan nya.

"Berhentilah mengusiliku, _baka_ Naruto." Sakura memukul lengan lelaki itu dengan keras hingga menimbulkan suara keras.

Lelaki bernama Naruto itu meringis dan segera mengusap-usap lengan nya yang terasa nyeri akibat pukulan keras Sakura.

"Kau sama sekali tak berubah sejak _high school,_ Sakura. Kalau kau kasar seperti ini mana ada pria yang ingin menikahi-"

Ucapan Naruto terputus dan seketika ia menatap Sakura yang memelototi nya. Tak ingin kembali mendapat pukulan, Naruto segera menundukkan kepala.

"Uh… _gomen._ Maksudku ada yang menginginkanmu sih. Setidaknya pernah ada, hehe…"

Tawa Naruto terhenti ketika sebuah pukulan melayang di lengan nya dan ia kembali meringis.

"Jangan bahas hal itu lagi." Ujar Sakura dengan tatapan datar dan ekspresi wajah yang terkesan dingin.

"Ah, ya… maafkan aku. " Naruto menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bersalah.

Naruto yang merupakan sahabat Sakura sejak _primary school_ ialah seorang _marketing manager_ di perusahaan tempat Sakura bekerja. Tak banyak pria yang bekerja di industry _fashion_ , sekalipun ada biasanya mereka memiliki orientasi seksual menyimpang, entah itu _gay_ atau banci. Namun Naruto bukanlah _gay_ atau banci, ia adalah pria _straight_ yang telah menikah dengan seorang wanita normal dan kini bahkan telah memiliki dua orang anak. Karena itulah Naruto cukup terkenal di kalangan pekerja _fashion,_ baik di kalangan teman sekerja maupun pegawai perusahaan _fashion_ lain.

Naruto menepuk bahu Sakura dan melirik jam, "Hey, kau tidak bersiap untuk pergi, Sakura- _chan_? Bukankah _Ms._ Tsunade meminta mu untuk menjemput tamu dari Jepang?"

Seketika Sakura membelalakan mata nya dan tanpa sadar menepuk kepala nya. Carls & Smith, perusahaan _fashion_ tempat nya bekerja berniat memperluas _market_ ke Asia dan Australia sehingga Sakura sibuk untuk mengadakan pertemuan dengan pengusaha-pengusaha dari negara-negara yang menjadi _target_ awal nya.

Sakura tak dapat membayangkan bila sang atasan sekaligus mentor, Tsunade, mengetahui hal ini. Wanita itu sangat menyeramkan bila sedang marah dan ia tidak menikah meskipun telah berusia lima puluhan. Karena itulah para pekerja menyebutnya tak menikah karena tak ada pria yang tahan dengan tempramen wanita itu.

"Astaga ! Aku lupa." Ucap Sakura sambil melirik jam di ponsel nya. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga sore dan sang tamu akan tiba pukul tiga sore.

"Naruto, bolehkah aku pinjam mobil mu?"

"Mobil ku ? Untuk apa, Sakura- _chan_?"

"Uh.. setengah jam lagi tamu itu akan tiba. Aku akan terlambat bila menggunakan mobil ku. Jadi bolehkah kupinjam?"

"Boleh saja. Tapi aku akan pergi rapat bersama _Mr._ Grayson dan tidak kembali lagi ke kantor. Bagaimana ?"

"Bagaimana bila kita bertukar mobil untuk sementara ? Aku akan mengantarkan mobil ke rumah mu dan menjelaskan pada Hinata setelahnya."

"Baiklah." Jawab Naruto sambil mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari saku celana nya. Ia dan Sakura bertukar kunci mobil.

"Mobil ku diparkir di lantai B1. Kau memparkir mobil mu dimana, Sakura- _chan_ ?"

"Di lantai B1 juga."

" _Jaa ne._ " Naruto segera melambaikan tangan dan setengah berlari menuju _elevator_ setelah menyadari pintu _elevator_ yang terbuka dan _Mr._ Grayson yang menunggu nya di dalam _elevator_ dengan jengkel.

Sakura segera membuka pintu ruangan nya dan berjalan menuju meja nya. Ukuran ruangan nya sama saja dengan ruangan Naruto dan para _manager_ lain, namun ruangan nya terlihat lebih besar karena tidak terdapat banyak barang dan ruangan itu sangat rapi.

Ia mengambil sebuah kertas besar dan mengecek agenda nya. Ia menulis dengan spidol di atas kertas dengan bahasa Inggris dan huruf _kanji_ dalam bahasa jepang. Setelah selesai ia terkejut dengan apa yang ditulis nya sendiri dan kembali mengecek agenda nya.

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke, U. Shine** _ **Corporation**_

 _ **Pick up on**_ **3.00** _ **pm at**_ **Heathrow** _ **Airport**_

* * *

Sakura menghela nafas panjang dan menyetuh dada nya yang terasa nyeri. Ia berusaha menenangkan diri nya sendiri, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit di hati nya.

Sudah terlalu terlambat bagi Sakura untuk menolak menjemput sang tamu. Ia tak memiliki pilihan selain memantapkan hati dan memikirkan cara untuk bersikap seolah tak mengenal Uchiha Sasuke, pria yang merupakan cinta pertama nya dan pria yang hampir dinikahi nya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Hanya setengah jam tersisa sebelum pertemuan Sakura dengan pria yang menjadi alasan nya untuk tetap melajang di usia tiga puluh awal karena tak lagi tertarik membangun sebuah hubungan.

"Anggap saja ia orang yang tak kau kenal, Sakura." Gumam Sakura beberapa kali dengan cukup keras, bagaikan mengulang kalimat afirmasi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sakura mengambil kunci mobil nya dan melangkah menuju ruangan nya. Ia bersiap untuk bertemu dengan pria yang menjadi cinta pertama nya sekaligus berusaha meyakinkan diri bila ia telah berhasil melupakan pria itu.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

* * *

Fyi, kemungkinan besar fanfict ini hanya 3-4 _chapter aja._

Thanks udah baca fanfict ini. Author mengharapkan kritik & saran kalian.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa menuju gerbang kedatangan. Ia telah terlambat sepuluh menit dan berharap bila Uchiha Sasuke belum melewati pintu keluar.

Sakura segera berdiri di samping beberapa orang lain yang juga tengah menjemput seseorang sambiil mengangkat kertas berisi tulisan yang dibawa nya. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepala, berharap bila Sasuke tak akan melihat wajah nya atau lebih baik lagi pria itu telah melupakan wajah nya.

Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu sejak pertemuan terakhir antara Sakura dan sang mantan kekasih. Saat itu Sakura baru saja lulus dari universitas dan tinggal menunggu wisuda. Ia dan Sasuke yang saat itu telah menjalin hubungan selama empat tahun bahkan telah membicarakan pertunangan yang akan diadakan.

Namun seminggu sebelum wisuda, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menghubungi nya untuk bertemu. Pertemuan di malam itu mengubah seluruh hidupnya dan membuatnya menjadi sosok yang tak lagi tertarik pada suatu hubungan.

Malam itu Sakura baru saja berpergian dengan kedua sahabat nya, Tenten dan Hinata. Ia begitu lelah, namun memutuskan untuk menemui Sasuke ketika pria itu mengajak nya untuk bertemu. Dan ia sungguh terkejut ketika Sasuke menyatakan bila kedua orang tua nya ingin segera menikahkan Sasuke dengan Yamanaka Ino, gadis yang merupakan sahabat Ino, Persahabatan Ino dan Sakura sedikit merengang setelah Ino menutup diri dan gadis itu dikabarkan tengah hamil anak dari Sasuke meskipun Sasuke menyangkal nya.

Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk pergi meninggalkan Tokyo bersama-sama dan Sakura hampir mengiyakan permintaan Sasuke. Sasuke bahkan memohon kepada orang tua nya untuk membatalkan pernikahan dan orang tua Sasuke bahkan menemui Sakura hanya untuk meminta gadis itu membujuk Sasuke agar tak membatalkan pernikahan.

Marah. Benci. Sakit hati. Itulah yang dirasakan Ino. Ia bahkan merasa terhina ketika ibu Sasuke memandang nya dengan tatapan mengiba sambil mengatakan 'Kau tidak seharusnya bersama Sasuke' dengan cara yang sangat halus.

Sakura menangis semalaman tak lama setelah kedua orang tua Sasuke meninghalkan rumah nya. Kedua orang tua nya membujuk nya untuk mengikuti permintaan kedua orang tua Sasuke. Dan pada akhirnya ia memutuskan hubungan nya dengan Sasuke.

Seminggu setelah wisuda, Sasuke menikah dengan Ino dan Sakura menghadiri acara pernikahan itu sebagai upaya untuk menyelesaikan perasaan nya sendiri terhadap Sasuke. Sepanjang hampir dua minggu ia terus bersedih dan menangisi hubungan nya yang telah hancur, mengutuk _kami-sama_ yang seolah tak adil padanya.

Satu bulan kemudian ia mendapat pekerjaan di perusahaan tempat Naruto bekerja dan ia diterima di kantor pusat di London. Sejak itu ia seolah meninggalkan kehidupan lama nya dan tak lagi kembali ke Tokyo, kota yang penuh akan kenangan nya bersama Sasuke dan menganggap pria itu telah mati.

" _Mrs._ Haruno _…_ "

Sakura seketika tersadar dari lamunan nya. Terdengar suara _baritone_ seorang pria yang dirindukan nya. Ia mendongak, tatapan nya tertuju pada seorang pria yang tampak berwibawa dengan jas _semi formal_ berwarna hitam dengan kemeja hitam.

Dalam sepuluh tahun, Uchiha Sasuke telah berubah menjadi sosok pria dewasa yang matang. Ia tak lagi menata rambut nya dengan model mencuat seperti yang dilakukan nya saat terakhir kali Sakura bertemu dengan nya. Rambut hitam nya mencapai tengkuk dan terlihat sedikit tanda penuaan di wajah nya.

Sasuke menatap iris _emerald_ Sakura dan membuat wanita itu gugup seketika. Jantung nya berdebar dan ia hampir memeluk pria itu bila ia tak dapat mengendalikan diri nya.

" _I'm sorry to make you wait for a long time, Mr. Uchiha._ " Ujar Sakura dengan sopan. Dalam hati ia terus menerus berdoa agar Sasuke tak mengenali nya.

"Hn."

Tak ada jawaban. Pria itu hanya menjawab dengan gumaman khas nya yang bermakna ambigu bagi mayoritas orang, namun tidak bagi Sakura. Pria itu tak berubah bahkan setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu.

Sasuke mendorong sebuah koper hitam dan berjalan mengikuti Sakura yang berjalan di samping nya. Tak ada percakapan di antara mereka, Sakura bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan nya kepada pria itu. Tugas nya saat ini hanyalah mengantar pria itu ke hotel dan bertemu dengan pria itu untuk membicarakan kerja sama antara perusahaan tempat nya bekerja dan perusahaan Sasuke. selanjutnya bukanlah urusan nya. Direktur perusahaan nya telah menyediakan sebuah _limousine_ dan _chauffer_ khusus untuk Sasuke.

" _Mr. Uchiha, would you like to wait here or come with me to the parking lot?"_

Dalam hati Sakura berharap agar Sasuke cukup menunggu di luar gerbang keberangkatan hingga mobil Sakura menghampiri nya dan pria itu dapat memindahkan bagasi. Namun dugaan Sakura meleset. Pria itu menggelengkan kepala dengan pelan.

" _I'll follow you to the parking lot, Mrs._ Haruno."

Sakura seketika mengarahkan pandangan nya pada iris _onyx_ Sasuke. Ini merupakan kali kedua pria itu memanggil nya _Mrs._ Haruno, entah ia memang tidak tahu atau sedang menyindirnya.

Dengan memberanikan diri Sakura menatap pria di samping nya dan berkata," _I'm sorry. But I haven't married yet, so you should call me_ ' _Ms._ Haruno' _or_ 'Haruno- _san' in Japanese instead of Mrs._ Haruno."

Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura, kali ini pria itu memandang nya lekat-lekat. Sakura meringis dan hampir menjerit dalam hati. Sasuke pasti tengah menertawai nya saat ini sambil berpikir bila adalah perawan tua yang tidak laku. Fakta nya, ia memang seorang perawan, namun bukan berarti ia melajang karena tidak laku.

"Hn."

Sakura merasa canggung bersama dengan Sasuke. Ia berjalan menghampiri sebuah mobil Ferrari 458 milik Naruto dan membuka bagasi.

"Bukankah ini mobil milik _dobe_?" Gumam Sasuke dengan suara yang cukup keras untuk dapat didengar Sakura.

" _Are you okay, Mr._ Uchiha?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan khawatir. Sasuke segera mengangguk dan tiba-tiba saja ia mengangkat sudut bibir nya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang sangat tipis. Jantung Sakura berdebar seketika dan ia mengepalkan tangan, berusaha keras untuk menahan diri.

" _Yes, I'm okay, Ms._ Haruno." Sasuke menyeringai pada Sakura. " _Or should I call you '_ Sakura'?"

Seketika Sakura terbelalak dan hampir menjatuhkan kunci mobil Naruto yang sedang dipegang nya. Perasaan Sakura bergejolak tak karuan mendengar panggilan yang sudah lama tak didengar nya. Tak ada seorangpun yang memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan 'Sakura' selain Sasuke. Orang-orang biasanya akan memanggil nya dengan _suffix_ atau julukan dan mayoritas teman nya ialah orang Asia.

Sasuke selalu memanggilnya Sakura tanpa _suffix_ apapun meskipun mereka sedang berpacaran. Sasuke bukanlah pria romantis yang berlebihan seperti Naruto yang memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan 'Hinata- _hime_ ' dan gombalan-gombalan maut. Sasuke ialah pria yang tak pandai mengekspresikan perasaan dengan kata-kata.

" _How…_ " Suara Sakura terdengar ragu. " _How do you know my first name, Mr._ Uchiha?"

" _Mrs._ Tsunade _told me about it._ "

Sakura menarik nafas lega. Bila pria itu mengetahui nama nya dari Tsunade, atasan nya yang merupakan _Chief Marketing Officer,_ maka belum tentu pria itu mengenali nya.

" _But I have know it before Mrs._ Tsunade told me." Ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai. " _Do you still remember me, my ex girlfriend?"_

Sakura seketika menghentikan langkah nya dan berjengit. Ia telah membuka pintu mobil Naruto dan menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Ia tak ingat bila Sasuke memiliki karakter yang seperti ini.

" _I'm sorry. I think you've mistaken me for someone else, Mr._ Uchiha."

Seolah tak mendengarkan ucapan Sakura, pria itu berjalan mendekati Sakura hingga jarak diantara mereka hanya sekitar tiga puluh sentimeter. Jantung Sakura berdebar keras ketika iris _onyx_ Sasuke menatap nya. Saat ini Sakura yakin bila wajah nya telah memerah.

" _Hisashiburi(1),_ Sakura."

" _A..ano.."_ Sakura tergagap. Saat ini ia merasa bagaikan seseorang paling bodoh di dunia. " _H-hisashiburi,_ Sasuke."

"Hn? Sasuke?"

"Ya. Atau kau lebih nyaman bila kupanggil _Mr._ Uchiha saja?" Jawab Sakura dengan bahasa Jepang.

"Tidak memanggilku Sasuke- _kun_ seperti yang selalu kau lakukan?" Balas Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

Saat ini Sakura merasa ingin menghilang saja. Rasanya ia ingin bertukar posisi dengan Naruto sehingga tak perlu berurusan dengan pria ini. Seketika ia merasa menyesal telah memilih posisi sebagai _Global Marketing Manager_ saat kenaikan jabatan tiga tahun lalu. Awalnya, ia memilih posisi sebagai _Global Marketing Manager_ agar dapat bertemu dengan banyak orang dari luar negeri. Namun ia tak mengira bila ia akan bertemu Sasuke lagi dengan cara seperti ini.

Sepertinya Sasuke bahkan telah melupakan kecanggungan di antara mereka berdua saat menghadiri resepsi pernikahan Sasuke dan Ino sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Saat itu tangan mereka berdua terasa kaku saat bersalaman dan Sakura hampir menangis saat mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan Sasuke dan Ino.

"Tidak. Kau telah menikah dan kurasa tidak etis bila aku masih tetap memanggilmu seperti itu." Jawab Sakura dengan tegas. Ia berjalan ke kursi di samping pengemudi dan berniat membuka pintu mobil bagi tamu nya. Namun pria itu menepis dan membuka pintu mobil itu sendiri setelah memasukkan koper nya ke bagasi.

Dengan terpaksa Sakura berjalan menuju kursi pengemudi dan mulai mengendarai mobil meninggalkan _parking lot._

Suasana di mobil terasa canggung setelahnya. Tak ada seorangpun yang berbicara dan Sakura bahkan berusaha keras agar tak bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke.

Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu dan Sakura tak menyangkal bila ia tak sepenuhnya melupakan Sasuke. Mungkin tanpa sadar ia berusaha untuk menemukan pengganti Sasuke dalam diri pria-pria lain yang berusaha mendekati nya. Ia tak sepenuhnya lepas dari jerat pesona pria itu.

"Sasuke, apakah kau sudah makan?" Sakura membuka mulut untuk bertanya dengan terpaksa. " _Mrs._ Tsunade mengingatkanku untuk mengajakmu makan bersama setelah kau tiba di London."

"Sudah."

Sasuke bahkan tak menatap Sakura dan nada bicara pria itu terkesan dingin, seolah menganggap Sakura adalah orang asing. Hati Sakura terasa sakit, bagaikan seseorang yang menabur cuka ke sebuah luka yang belum kering dan membuatnya terasa perih.

"Oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu ke hotel saja."

Tak ada jawaban dan Sakura menambah kecepatan laju mobil nya. Sasuke hanya akan berada di London selama empat hari untuk urusan bisnis. Dua hari untuk membahas kerja sama antara perusahaan tempat Sakura bekerja dan perusahaan nya sendiri, sementara dua hari lain nya untuk urusan bisnis lain.

Hanya dua hari dan setelah ini Sakura tak akan bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke.

.

.

Sakura menghentikan mobil di depan _lobby_ Four Season _Hotel_ yang merupakan salah satu _hotel_ terbaik di London. Seorang _bellboy_ segera menghampiri bagasi ketika melihat Sasuke yang hendak menurunkan koper.

Sasuke segera meninggalkan _lobby_ hotel sesudah Sasuke menurunkan koper. Sakura berusaha bersikap ramah dengan meminta Sasuke menghubungi nya bila ia memerlukan sesuatu dan memberikan kartu nama nya meskipun ia berharap Sasuke tak menghubungi nya.

Naruto terletak tak jauh dari _hotel_ tempat Sasuke menginap. Sakura menaikkan kecepatan dan memutar lagu yang terdapat di pemutar musik mobil Naruto. Terdengar _instrument drum_ yang dimainkan dan tak lama kemudian terdengar _scream_ sebagai pembuka lagu.

"Ya ampun. Tak kusangka Naruto _baka_ masih menyukai musik seperti ini."

Sakura sedikit mengangkat sudut bibir nya, membentuk seulas senyum. Lebih dari sepuluh tahun telah berlalu sejak ia lulus dari _high school_ dan universitas. Mayoritas teman sekolah maupun teman kuliah nya telah menikah dan memiliki keluarga serta berubah menjadi lebih dewasa. Begitupun dengan Naruto meskipun sikap nya sama sekali tak berubah sekalipun dihadapan kedua anak nya.

Mengingat hal itu membuat Sakura merasa kesepian entah kenapa. Rasanya hanya ia saja yang tak berubah dan ia merasa aneh karena berbeda dengan orang-orang lain. Bagaimanapun ini adalah pilihan nya dan ia seharusnya tak merasa menyesal.

Tsunade, wanita keturunan Jepang dan Inggris yang merupakan atasan nya, tidak menikah di usia lima puluhan dan sangat menikmati hidup nya. Ia juga tak menikah dengan alasan yang sama dengan Sakura, ia tak ingin menjalin hubungan setelah kematian kekasih nya dan membesarkan keponakan dari kekasih nya, Shizune. Shizune juga tak menikah meskipun sudah berusia awal empat puluhan dan ia juga baik-baik saja.

Terkadang Sakura memikirkan, seandainya ia memutuskan meninggalkan Tokyo bersama Sasuke, kira-kira bagaimana hidup nya saat ini ?

"Apa yang kupikirkan? Kurasa aku sudah gila sejak bertemu dengan nya." Sakura merutuk dengan pelan.

Tersadar bila ia hampir melewati lampu merah, ia dengan cepat menginjak rem hingga menimbulkan suara decitan akibat pergesekan antara ban dengan aspal. Namun setidaknya mobil nya berhenti tepat di lampu merah.

Lampu merah kembali menjadi hijau dan Sakura segera mengemudi menuju sebuah toko kue yang kebetulan dilewati nya dan membeli beberapa kue sebelum tiba di rumah Naruto yang terletak di kawasan perumah kelas menengah atas. Seorang pelayan yang kebetulan sedang berada di ruangan depan segera membuka pintu ketika melihat mobil Naruto berada di depan gerbang.

Sakura memparkir mobil Naruto di garasi dan segera turun dari mobil setelah mengunci nya. Ia melangkah menuju pintu rumah Naruto dan segera menekan bel.

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang dengan mata biru yang terlihat mirip dengan Naruto.

" _Konbawa,_ Sakura- _obasan._ " Ucap Boruto dengan bahasa Jepang yang termasuk lancar meskipun ia tidak tinggal di Jepang.

" _Konbawa,_ Boruto- _kun._ Apakah _otou-san_ mu sudah pulang?"

"Belum. Mungkin ia pulang sebentar lagi." Jawab Boruto sambil merengut.

Seorang wanita berusia tiga puluhan berjalan menghampiri Boruto dengan seorang anak perempuan berusia sekitar lima atau enam tahun dengan warna rambut yang sama dengan nya. Wanita itu segera tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura ! Lama tak bertemu dengan mu." Wanita itu menghampiri Sakura dan memeluk nya.

Sakura membalas pelukan wanita itu dan tersenyum, "Eh? Bukankah kita baru saja bertemu dua minggu yang lalu, Hinata?"

Mereka berdua melepaskan pelukan dan Sakura tersenyum pada Himawari yang menyapa nya. Sakura memberikan sebuah plastik berisi beberapa kue yang tadi di beli nya pada Himawari.

"Himawari- _chan,_ aku membawakan kue untukmu dan Boruto- _kun._ "

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum dan segera mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sakura dan membawa kue itu ke dalam rumah. Hinata merangkul nya dan mengajak nya duduk di sofa ruang keluarga.

"Kau sudah makan? Aku akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu."

"Oh, tidak usah repor-repot, Hinata. Aku hanya datang untuk mengembalikan kunci mobil Naruto yang kupinjam."

Hinata menggelengkan kepala. Wanita itu juga telah banyak berubah dibandingkan saat remaja. Ia bukan lagi gadis pemalu. Kini ia berubah menjadi wanita yang percaya diri, bahkan menjadi ibu rumah tangga sekaligus pebisnis yang memiliki dua _restaurant._

"Naruto- _kun_ akan pulang sebentar lagi, kok. Kau tidak ingin mengambil kunci mobil mu?"

Sakura menepuk kepala nya dengan pelan. Ia bahkan melupakan kunci mobil nya yang sedang dipinjam Naruto.

"Untunglah kau mengingatkanku. _Arigato._ "

Hinata menyeringai dan menepuk bahu Sakura. Wanita itu duduk di samping Sakura sambil menyalakan televisi.

"Kau bahkan menjadi pikun setelah bertemu dengan Sasuke. Apakah kau kembali mengagumi ketampanan nya?" Goda Hinata.

"Tidak !" Pekik Sakura. "Pria itu sudah menikah, Hinata."

Tatapan Sakura sedikit menerawang. Hati nya kembali sakit. Untuk sejenak ia sempat menatap pria itu dengan penuh kekaguman seolah pria itu ialah pria lajang yang dapat dikencani nya.

"Baguslah. Kupikir cinta lama kembali bersemi di hatimu setelah kau lama tak bertemu dengan nya."

"Jangan katakan seperti itu, Hinata! Aku tidak ingin hal itu menjadi kenyataan dan menghancurkan hubungan seseorang."

"Hey, aku hanya bercanda, Sakura. Jangan menganggap nya serius." Hinata terkekeh pelan dan membuat Sakura _sweatdrop_ seketika. Beberapa tahun tinggal bersama dengan Naruto telah membuat kepribadian Hinata menjadi sedikit mirip dengan Naruto.

Terdengar suara mesin mobil di luar pintu dan tak lama kemudian pintu rumah yang terbuka. Terlihat Naruto yang tersenyum lebar seolah pipi nya sobek dan terkekeh pelan. Ia segera menghampiri Hinata dan mengecup kening istri nya.

Sakura menjauh dari Hinata seketika, Namun Naruto segera menepuk bagian sofa yang tadi diduduki Sakura.

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba bergeser, Sakura- _chan_? Kau cemburu pada kami? Cepatlah cari seorang suami sepertiku." Ucap Naruto sambil terkekeh.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir dengan jengkel pada Naruto. Ia kembali ke tempat duduk nya di samping Hinata dan Naruto memilih duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"Aku akan cepat mati bila memiliki suami sepertimu, Naruto _baka._ "

"Oh? Tahun ini merupakan tahun kedelapan pernikahan kami dan Hinata- _hime_ ku masih tetap hidup." Naruto menatap sang istri dengan lembut dan mengalihkan pandangan pada Sakura. "Jadi maksudmu kau akan berumur panjang bila menikahi pria seperti _teme_?"

Sebuah pukulan tonjokan keras mendarat di lengan Naruto dan dilanjutkan dengan pukulan keras di bahu nya. Naruto meringis keras dan mengangkat salah satu tangan nya.

"Aah… sakit… uh.. hentikan.." Naruto meringis. Sakura segera menghentikan pukulan nya dan menundukkan kepala. Ia merasa tidak enak dengan Hinata yang menatap nya.

" _Gomen ne,_ Hinata."

"Uh… aku tahu kau sudah mencapai tingkat _sandan_ (2) dalam judo. Kau tidak perlu membuktikan nya padaku, Sakura- _chan._ " Naruto meringis dan menggumamkan _gomen ne_ dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

" _Sumimasen deshita,_ Naruto. Aku tanpa sadar memukulmu."

Naruto melemparkan kunci mobil Sakura dan Sakura segera menangkap nya. Naruto mengambil kunci mobil nya sendiri yang diletakkan Hinata di _coffee table._

"Lusa nanti bagaimana bila kau, aku dan Hinata- _hime_ makan malam bersama di _restaurant_? Sudah lama kita tidak makan bersama, lho."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Tidak biasanya Naruto mengundang nya untuk makan malam bersama keluarga nya. Biasanya Hinata yang akan mengundang nya untuk sesekali menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama. Ia sangat yakin bila Naruto memiliki maksud tersembunyi.

Sakura berusaha untuk berpikir positif dan menerima tawaran Naruto untuk makan malam bersama.

"Ya. Aku akan makan malam bersamamu."

.

.

Rapat yang diadakan di _VIP room_ sebuah _restaurant_ mewah antara Sasuke, Sakura dan Tsunade telah selesai. Pria itu bersedia menjalin kerja sama dengan menjadi agen tunggal produk Carls  & Smith di Jepang. Pembagian keuntungan bersih penjualan di Jepang ialah 65:35, termasuk dengan resiko usaha yang ditanggung 65:35.

Hampir satu jam berlalu dan Tsunade tampak berbicara serius dengan Sasuke dan Sakura yang lebih banyak diam. Entah kenapa ia merasa canggung untuk ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka.

Tsunade mengeluarkan ponsel nya sejenak dan menundukkan kepala. Wanita itu tampak terburu-buru.

" _Mr._ Uchiha, _I'm really sorry that I should leave this meeting right now since I have another meeting that will start in 45 minutes. Thank you for your cooperation with us. I hope that you won't be disappointed with your decision to have cooperation with us since we will do our best to give the best result for both of us._ " Ujar Tsunade sambil menundukkan kepala.

Sasuke menganggukan kepala dan menatap Tsunade sekilas.

" _I have already paid for our lunch._ "

" _Thanks for your treat, Ms._ Tsunade. _Take care._ " Sasuke tersenyum tipis pada Tsunade.

Tsunade membalas senyum Sasuke dengan lambaian tangan dan menghilang setelah berjalan melalui pintu. Wanita itu tampak puas dengan hasil pembicaraan antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

Sakura menundukkan kepala dan menatap kosong ke arah makanan di piring nya. Sejak tadi ia merasa ingin berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk kembali ke rumah nya.

Namun akan terkesan sangat tidak sopan bila Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke. Maka ia terus menatap Sasuke, berharap pria itu akan segera pulang.

"Kau mengharapkan agar aku pulang, Sakura?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura terkejut dan seketika mengalihkan pandangan untuk menatap iris _onyx_ Sasuke.

"Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu, Sasuke."

"Kau terlihat tidak nyaman. Ekspresi dan bahasa tubuh mu tak dapat menipuku, Sakura."

Sakura tak pernah mengira bila seorang Uchiha Sasuke terus memerhatikan nya sepanjang rapat. Ia berpikir bila pria itu memperhatikan Tsunade yang secara fisik lebih menarik dari Sakura meskipun wanita itu bahkan hampir seusia ibu nya.

"Mengapa kau memperhatikan hal itu? Itu sama sekali tak berkaitan dengan hasil kesepakatan antara kau dan perusahaan tempat ku bekerja."

"Itu mengangguku, Sakura."

"Menganggu mu? Sejujurnya itu bahkan bukan urusanmu, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Mengapa kau menghindariku?"

Sakura terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Seumur hidup ia tak pernah mengira bila sebuah pertanyaan seperti itu akan terlontar dari bibir seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu." Ucap Sakura dengan suara sedikit bergetar. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Lalu?"

Sakura terdiam. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Sasuke tak mengajak sekretaris nya, entah sekretaris nya memiliki urusan lain atau memang tidak punya. Namun seandainya sekretaris Sasuke ikut, situasi saat ini akan terasa jauh lebih baik.

"Aku.. hanya tak ingin terikat masa lalu, Sasuke. Hanya itu saja."

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke terlihat datar, namun emosi mulai bergejolak di hati nya. Saat Sakura memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungan, ia sangat kecewa dan frustasi. Ia sempat berpikir untuk kabur dari acara pernikahan nya. Namun kemanapun ia pergi, ia tak memiliki tujuan. Sekalipun ia memutuskan kabur dari acara pernikahan nya, hubungan nya dengan Sakura tetap saja hancur.

Diam-diam Sakura mengeluarkan ponsel dan melirik jam. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga sore dan makanan serta minuman nya telah habis.

Sakura sangat yakin bila pertemuan ini merupakan pertemuan terakhir nya dengan Sasuke. Setelah ini, ia yakin bila ia takkan lagi berurusan dengan Sasuke. Dan itulah yang diharapkan nya.

"Maaf, namun kurasa aku harus segera kembali ke kantor untuk menyelesaikan beberapa urusan." Ujar Sakura sambil bangkit berdiri. " _Sayonara,_ Sasuke."

Sakura tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan serta berjalan menuju pintu. Tangan nya telah memegang knop pintu dan membuka nya ketika sebuah tangan lain mendorong pintu dengan kuat hingga kembali tertutup.

Tatapan Sakura tertuju pada Sasuke yang menatap nya. Jantung Sakura sedikit berdebar, selama sepuluh tahun ia sangat merindukan tatapan itu.

" _Sayonara?_ Kau berharap kita tak bertemu lagi, Sakura?"

"Ya. Lagipula tak ada alasan bagi kita untuk bertemu kembali. Kau tahu, kita telah memiliki kehidupan masing-masing dan seharusnya kita tak saling mengusik kehidupan masing-masing."

Tatapan dan ekspresi wajah Sasuke tak lagi datar. Sekilas terlihat ekspresi kesedihan di wajah pria itu dan dengan cepat kembali ditutupi nya dengan ekspresi dingin dan tatapan tajam.

"Aku mengerti." Ujar Sasuke dengan pelan. "Pergilah. Aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dan entah kenapa hati nya terasa perih. Inikah karma atas apa yang dilakukan nya terhadap Sasuke sepuluh tahun yang lalu? Ucapan Sasuke menyakitkan hati nya meskipun ia sendiri yang terus menghindari pria itu. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, saat mereka berpisah, Sasuke bahkan tak mengatakan hal seperti ini.

Tanpa sadar, setetes air mata mengalir di pipi Sakura membasahi wajah nya. Namun ia segera mengusap nya dan tersenyum sambil menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Bila mereka takkan bertemu lagi, maka Sakura ingin menatap pria itu sepuasnya dan mengabadikan sosok pria itu dalam memori nya.

" _Sayonara._ "

Sakura segera membuka pintu, kali ini Sasuke tak lagi menahan pintu itu untuk Sakura. Sakura menutup pintu dengan pelan dan segera menekan hidung nya dengan keras.

Air mata terus mengalir dan Sakura berlari menuju mobil nya sambil menundukkan kepala. Ia memasuki mobil nya dan mengemudi sambil menangis menuju kantor nya. Ia merasa bodoh, sangat bodoh. Ia tak ingin pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Sasuke berakhir seperti ini. Bila ini memang kali terakhirnya bertemu pria itu, maka ia ingin pertemuan itu menjadi hal yang mengesankan dan patut dikenang, setidaknya bagi dirinya sendiri.

Sakura mengusap air mata dan membersihkan wajah nya sendiri dengan air tepat sebelum ia turun dari mobil ketika ia tiba di kantor. Sakura berusaha untuk tak memikirkan nya, inilah balasan karma untuk nya.

.

.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam dan Sakura berbaring di kasur _queen size_ nya sambil menatap dinding kamar nya yang dilapisi kertas dinding. Air mata masih mengalir di air mata Sakura. Ucapan Sasuke masih terus terngiang di benak nya dan ia bahkan tak melupakan ekspresi wajah Sasuke.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Sakura dengan mudah mengiyakan permintaan orang tua nya untuk mengakhiri hubungan nya dengan Sasuke. Saat itu, bahkan Sakura sendiri tak mempercayai ucapan Sasuke yang berkali-kali mengatakan bila ia tak bercinta dengan siapapun termasuk Ino, sehingga gadis itu tak mungkin hamil karena diri nya.

Bagaimana mungkin Sakura dapat mempercayai Sasuke ketika orang tua Sasule bahkan memohon langsung padanya agar membujuk Sasuke untuk menikahi Ino. Bila Ino bukan hamil karena Sasuke, tidak mungkin orang tua nya memaksa Sasuke menikahi Ino. Status ekonomi Ino memang jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan Sakura, namun apakah mungkin orang tua Sasuke hanya melihat berdasarkan status ekonomi dan lebih memilih Ino dibandingkan Sakura? Rasanya mustahil.

Hingga kini pun Sakura masih tak mempercayai Sasuke meskipun jantung nya kembali berdebar dan gugup ketika bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ia mungkin kembali tertarik dengan Sasuke.

Ponsel Sakura berbunyi dan Sakura segera mengambil ponsel nya. Hinata menelpon nya, entah untuk apa.

" _Oyasumi,_ Sakura." Terdengar suara lembut Hinata di seberang telepon. "Aku ingin memberitahu bila besok Naruto- _kun_ mengajakmu makan malam di _Alain Ducasse_ pukul tujuh malam."

" _Alain Ducasse?_ _Restaurant_ mewah itu? Aku jadi merasa sungkan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Katanya untuk menyambut tamu spesial." Terdengar suara kekehan pelan di ujung kalimat.

"Tamu spesial? Siapa?" Tanya Sakura. Perasaan nya tidak enak seketika. "Apakah maksudmu Sasuke?"

Hinata tampak terkejut di seberang telepon. Dengan cepat ia segera menjawab, "Tidak. M-maksudku Naruto- _kun_ memang ingin mengajaknya. Namun ia menolaknya karena memiliki urusan lain."

Sakura tersenyum pelan. Sebagian dari diri nya bersyukur ketika sisi lain diri nya berharap bila Sasuke akan datang dan ia dapat bertemu lagi dengan pria itu.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku pasti akan datang."

Terdengar suara Naruto di seberang telepon dan Hinata segera mematikan telepon setelah mengucapkan perpisahan pada Sakura.

Di lain tempat, Naruto dan Hinata tampak tersenyum sambil ber- _high five._ Mereka berdua telah sukses mengerjai Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka tak dapat membayangkan wajah Sasuke dan Sakura saat bertemu besok.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Note :**

* * *

\- Hisashiburi : Lama tak berjumpa

\- Sandan : Peringkat 'dan' tiga dalam Judo.

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

* * *

Terdapat sedikit peruban dalam fict ini. Fict ini sekarang jadi rate M dikarenakan alur cerita yang lebih dewasa & kurang cocok untuk rate T

Thanks udah baca fict ini.. Author mengharapkan kritik & saran


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura mengecek penampilan nya sendiri di cermin. Rambut nya telah di _blow_ dengan rapi dan ia mengenakan kalung berlian. _Dress_ panjang berwarna hitam yang menutupi kaki nya membalut tubuh ramping nya. Ia mengenakan _heels_ berwarna hitam yang membuat penampilan nya terlihat anggun.

Setelah memastikan penampilan nya, Sakura menuruni lift untuk menuju ke _basement._ Setelah _lift_ terbuka di lantai _basement,_ Sakura menghampiri mobil nya yang terparkir di _parking lot_ khusus untuk nya.

Sakura memasuki mobil nya dan menyalakan mesin. Ia mulai mengemudi meninggalkan _apartment_ mewah nya di Knightsbridge. Di usia awal tiga puluh, Sakura telah sukses memiliki satu unit _apartment_ di One Hyde Park yang merupakan tower berisi _apartment_ mewah dan ia seharusnya merasa bahagia. Begitulah persepsi orang-orang terhadap diri nya.

Jalanan tidak terlalu macet sehingga Sakura dapat tiba di _restaurant_ dalam waktu dua puluh menit. Ia segera memarkir mobil nya dan turun dari mobil. Seorang pelayan membukakan pintu dan mengucapkan salam dengan sopan.

" _I'm looking for a table which reserved by Mr. Uzumaki_." Ujar Sakura kepada pelayan yang hendak mengantar nya ke meja kosong.

Pelayan itu menganggukan kepala dan berjalan di depan Sakura. Pelayan itu berhenti di salah satu meja. Di meja itu terlihat Naruto, Hinata, dan kedua anak mereka. Langkah Sakura terhenti dan ia hampir berbalik badan untuk meninggalkan _restaurant_ itu.

Tatapan Sakura tertuju pada seorang pria bersurai _raven_ yang mengenakan setelan jas mahal berwarna hitam dengan kemeja hitam sambil meletakkan kaki kanan yang ditumpu di atas lutut kaki kiri nya.

" _This is the table which you are looking for._ "

" _Thanks, Monsieur."_

Pelayan itu berlalu dan Sakura dengan terpaksa menghampiri salah satu kursi kosong yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Kedua anak Naruto duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto dan Hinata, sementara Sasuke duduk di samping Naruto.

" _Konbawa,_ Sakura- _obasan._ " Sapa Himawari dan Boruto.

Sakura tersenyum dan menyapa kedua anak itu. Ia bahkan mengusap kepala Himawari yang duduk di samping nya.

Hinata dan Naruto tersenyum menatap Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura berusaha keras tidak memandang ke arah Sasuke, ia bahkan bersikap seolah pria itu tidak ada. Ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan Sasuke di meja itu.

Berbeda dengan Sakura, Sasuke menatap ke arah Sakura dengan tajam. Pria itu terlihat tidak suka, namun ia tak berusaha menghindari Sakura.

Suasana hati Sakura memburuk seketika. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Hinata dan Naruto menipu nya dengan mengatakan bila Sasuke tidak jadi ikut. Sakura segera mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan mengirimkan pesan kepada Hinata

* * *

 _ **To**_ **: Hinata**

 **Hinata, bukankah kau bilang Sasuke tidak jadi ikut ? Mengapa kau menipuku? Tahu begini aku tidak akan ikut.**

* * *

Naruto menatap Sasuke dan Sakura yang terlihat sangat tidak nyaman. Bahkan Sasuke menatap nya dengan tajam sejak tadi, seolah bersiap memarahi nya.

" _Dobe,_ mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku bila Sakura juga ikut makan malam?"

Terdengar kekesalan dalam nada suara Sasuke. Gerakan Sakura terhenti dan tatapan nya tertuju pada Sasuke. Sampai seperti inikah Sasuke berniat menghindari nya? Tak bisakah pria itu cukup bersikap seolah ia tidak ada.

Menyakitkan. Ini sungguh menyakitkan. Iris _emerald_ Sakura bertemu pandang dengan iris _onyx_ Sasuke yang menatap nya dengan tajam sekilas sebelum memandang ke arah lain dan menghindari tatapan nya. Tatapan Sasuke seolah menusuk jantung nya dan meremukkan nya.

"Kupikir kau juga ingin makan malam bersama Sakura- _chan_. Maka aku tak memberitahu mu. Ini kejutan untuk Sakura- _chan_ sekaligus sambutan untukmu, _teme._ " Naruto terkekeh.

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tajam, bersiap meluapkan kekesalan nya dengan mengumpat pria itu. Sasuke terlihat berusaha mengendalikan _kemarahan_ nya yang muncul tiba-tiba. Pria itu bangkit berdiri dari kursi nya dan membuat Hinata serta Naruto menatap nya, begitupun dengan Boruto dan Himawari.

"Hinata, Naruto. Terima kasih atas undangan makan malam kalian. Namun aku harus pergi." Ujar Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto.

"Tunggu. Kau mau pergi kemana, _teme_? Kau sudah datang untuk makan malam. Lagipula makanan di _restaurant_ ini e-"

"Aku memiliki urusan lain, _dobe._ " Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto. Ia terlihat tidak sabar, bahkan suara nya juga meninggi.

Sasuke meninggalkan kursi nya sambil membawa dua kantong plastik. Jantung Sakura berdebar keras saat Sasuke menghampiri kursi nya,, ia mengira bila Sasuke hendak berbicara atau memberikan sesuatu padanya.

"Himawari, Boruto, ini oleh-oleh untuk kalian. Maaf aku lupa memberikan nya pada kalian." Ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis pada Himawari dan Boruto.

Sakura terkejut dan menatap ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke yang dikenalnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu ialah sosok yang dingin. Ia berbeda dengan Itachi yang sejak dulu terlihat menyukai anak-anak. Sakura bahkan membayangkan bila pria itu adalah sosok ayah yang menjaga jarak dari anak nya sendiri.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut pada Himawari dan Boruto yang merupakan anak sahabat nya dan mengusap-usap kepala mereka ! Sakura menatap ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat sangat lembut.

" _Arigato gozaimasu,_ Sasuke- _ojisan._ " Ujar Boruto dan Himawari bersamaan.

"Saat liburan nanti datanglah ke Jepang. Kalian bisa menginap di rumah _ojisan_ untuk bermain dengan Inojin."

"Benarkah?" Boruto tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu liburan nanti aku akan berlibur ke Jepang."

" _Mata ashita ne._ " Sasuke melambaikan tangan yang dibalas dengan Himawari dan Boruto yang melambaikan tangan dengan antusias. Hinata dan Naruto melambaikan tangan dengan canggung serta menatap kepergian Sasuke.

"Itu… benar-benar Sasuke?" Gumam Sakura dengan suara yang cukup keras untuk dapat didengar Naruto dan Hinata.

Naruto menganggukkan kepala menanggapi ucapan Sakura.

"Kau terkejut, Sakura- _chan_?"

"Ya. Aku sangat terkejut. Setahuku ia tidak seperti Itachi- _nii_ yang sejak dulu sangat menyukai anak-anak. Ia bahkan tidak menyukai anak-anak."

"Sasuke- _san_ telah berubah semenjak putra nya.." Ucapan Hinata terhenti dan ia segera meralat nya. "Maksudku putra Ino lahir."

Sakura terdiam. Sejujurnya ia sangat menyukai perubahan Sasuke. Pria itu semakin dewasa dan semakin menawan. Ia tak menampik bila jauh di dalam hati nya ia berharap Sasuke kembali memasuki hidup nya, menjadi kekasih nya atau bahkan pasangan hidup nya. Ia mungkin belum dapat dikatakan jatuh cinta, namun ia menganggap bila pria itu adalah sosok pasangan yang tepat baginya.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, apa yang kau katakan pada _teme_ kemarin? Ia tak bersikap seperti biasanya hari ini."

"Maksudmu tak seperti biasa bagaimana?"

Sakura mengetahui maksud ucapan Naruto. Namun ia memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidak mengerti. Ia ingin mendengar penjelasan Naruto mengenai Sasuke.

"Ia menghindarimu. Padahal terkadang ia menanyakan hal-hal tentang mu padaku. _Teme_ juga memastikan bila kau tidak datang berkali-kali sebelum ia memutuskan untuk datang. Ia tidak seperti ini sebelumnya."

Bibir Sakura terasa seolah merekat erat dan Sakura memaksakan diri untuk mengeluarkan suara nya. Ia membuka mulut nya dan mulai menceritakan segala hal yang terjadi selama pertemuan nya dengan Sasuke, termasuk Sasuke yang mengatakan tak ingin melihatnya lagi dan melukai perasaan nya.

Hinata dan Naruto menatap Sakura dengan antusias. Naruto bahkan sesekali menganggukan kepala mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Pantas saja _teme_ bersikap seperti itu. Kurasa ucapan mu telah melukai hati nya."

Ucapan Naruto tidaklah salah. Sasuke terlihat seperti pria yang dingin, kasar dan sinis diluar. Namun tak banyak orang yang mengetahui seperti apa Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Di dalam hati nya, ia adalah orang yang cukup sensitif meskipun ia tak pernah menunjukkan nya secara terang-terangan.

Sasuke dibesarkan dalam tuntutan kesempurnaan dan ia selalu berusaha untuk terlihat sempurna, baik penampilan maupun secara emosi.

"Ia mengatakan tak ingin melihatku lagi. Kurasa aku telah terkena karma, Naruto."

"Itu karena kau menghindarinya, Sakura." Ujar Hinata dengan lembut.

"Kurasa aku akan memilih membiarkan nya saja. Aku juga tak akan bertemu dengan nya lagi." Jawab Sakura dengan pasrah.

Sakura telah memutuskan untuk menghindari Sasuke dan menanggung segala konsekuensi nya. Menurut nya, meski ia berusaha memperbaiki hubungan nya dengan Sasuke sekalipun, keadaan tetap tak akan berubah. Pria itu telah menikah dan tak akan mungkin kembali padanya.

Sakura kembali larut dalam penyesalan dan berbagai pengandaian di benak nya.

.

.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam dan Sakura baru saja meninggalkan _restaurant._ Kini ia berada di dalam mobil nya, mengemudi menuju sebuah _bar_ _hotel_ yang sering dikunjungi nya bersama teman-teman nya.

 _Mood_ Sakura memburuk semenjak pertemuan nya dengan Sasuke kemarin dan menikmati sedikit alkohol mungkin akan memperbaiki _mood_ nya. Sakura mengambil ponsel nya yang diletakkan dalam tas di atas jok di samping nya, hendak menghubungi salah satu teman nya untuk minum bersama. Namun ia kembali meletakkan ponsel nya. Ia sedang malas berbicara dengan siapapun dan khawatir bila ia malah meracau mengenai Sasuke pada teman nya. Ia tidak ingin membahas pria itu sekarang.

Sakura memutuskan untuk parkir di _basement_ dan berjalan memasuki Shangri-La _hotel_ serta menuju bar setelah melewati pemeriksaan.

Malam ini _bar_ tidak begitu ramai, mungkin karena besok masih merupakan hari kerja. Sakura hampir melangkah mendekati meja _bartender_ untuk duduk dan memesan minuman, namun ia mengurungkan niat nya dan memilih untuk mendekati meja di sudut ruangan.

Sakura mendekati sosok pria bersurai _raven_ yang sangat dikenal nya. Sakura berpikir untuk meninggalkan _bar_ itu dan berpindah ke bar lain, namun kaki nya seolah bergerak sendiri untuk mendekati pria itu.

Sakura merasa dirinya bagaikan gadis murahan yang berusaha mendekati seseorang yang tengah minum sendirian. Namun hati nya seolah memerintahkan nya untuk mendekati Sasuke yang sedang duduk sendirian dengan dua botol _wine_ kosong dan sebotol _wine_ yang hanya tersisa setengah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura sambil mendudukan diri di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap nya. Tatapan pria itu terlihat lembut, mengingatkan nya akan tatapan yang selalu diberikan pria itu padanya ketika mereka masih berpacaran dulu.

"Menatapmu. Kau tidak suka, hn?"

Sakura hampir menendang kaki Sasuke yang duduk berhadapan dengan nya. Ia tak pernah melihat pria itu mabuk sebelumnya. Wajah Sasuke telah memerah. Ditambah dengan reaksi pria itu maka dapat dipastikan bila pria itu telah mabuk.

Sasuke mengangkat botol untuk mengisi nya ke dalam gelas dan Sakura segera meletakkan botol itu ke meja dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan suara dan beberapa orang yang melirik nya.

"Hentikan, Sasuke. Kau sudah mabuk."

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Sakura berdecak kesal. Sasuke mengangkat gelas nya dan hendak memasukkan cairan alkohol itu ke mulut nya ketika Sakura menarik gelas itu dengan kasar.

"Hentikan. Kau sudah mabuk. Siapa yang akan membawamu pulang bila kau mabuk?"

Sasuke tertawa pelan. Ia meletakkan gelas nya dan menyentuh kedua telapak tangan Sakura. Ia kemudian menangkup pipi Sakura dengan kedua telapak tangan nya.

Telapak tangan Sasuke hangat dan lembut. Kehangatan pria itu seolah menjalar ke wajah nya dan membuat pipi nya memerah dan jantung nya berdetak keras. Irama nafas nya menjadi tak karuan.

"Sakura, aku masih mencintaimu."

Deg…deg… Jantung Sakura seolah akan terlepas dari rongga jantung nya. Waktu seakan terhenti dan Sakura membelalakan mata nya. Ucapan orang mabuk tak sepenuhnya dapat dipercaya, namun sebagian berisi kesungguhan. Apakah Sasuke benar-benar masih mencintainya? Hanya tuhan dan Sasuke sendiri yang tahu.

"Mengapa kau saat itu meninggalkanku? Kau tahu, aku berusaha mencari tahu keberadaanmu. Apakah kau benar-benar tidak percaya padaku?"

Hati Sakura terasa sakit. Sasuke tentu saja tak sadar telah mengatakan isi hati nya pada Sakura. Namun ucapan itu begitu menusuknya, mengingatkan nya kembali akan kesalahan di masa lalu nya.

Apakah ucapan Naruto memang benar? Apakah ia tanpa sadar telah melukai perasaan Sasuke?

"Kau tak percaya padaku, Sakura?" Sasuke kembali mengangkat gelas dan menengak alkohol itu dalam sekali teguk.

"Aku…" Ucap Sakura dengan pelan. "Aku merasa ragu saat itu. Orang tua mu datang padaku dan memintaku untuk membujukmu agar menikahi Ino. Saat itu aku berpikir, bila orang tua mu memaksamu menikahi Ino, pasti kau telah menghamilinya. Aku menghindarimu karena aku…"

Ucapan Sakura terhenti. Air mata mengalir di pipi nya dan ia mulai terisak pelan.

"A-aku… aku tak bisa sepenuhnya melupakanmu." Ujar Sakura di tengah isakan nya.

Air mata terus mengalir di pipi Sakura. Hati nya terasa benar-benar sakit. Ialah yang telah menghancurkan hati Sasuke, namun ia sendiri yang merasa sakit hati. Hingga kini, ia masih menyimpan cinta untuk Sasuke. Meskin hanya tersisa sedikit, namun cinta itu masih ada. Dan pertemuan nya dengan Sasuke saat ini bagaikan menyiram bensin ke dalam api yang hampir padam.

"Inojin bukan anakku." Sasuke mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan menunjukkan sebuah foto pada Sakura. Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang dengan kulit putih pucat yang seusia dengan Boruto. Sasuke meletakkan ponsel nya di samping wajah nya.

"Lihatlah, apakah anak ini mirip denganku? Apakah kulit ku pucat seperti itu? Dia bukan anakku."

Anak laki-laki itu memang tidak mirip dengan Sasuke. Kulit nya memang putih seperti Sasuke, namun Sasuke tak memiliki kulit pucat seperti itu. Wajah nya juga tak mirip dengan Sasuke. Anak laki-laki itu mengingatkan nya akan seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni Universitas Tokyo yang pernah dikatakan Ino sebagai kekasih nya.

"Orang tua ku keterlaluan!" Sasuke membanting botol ke meja sehingga meja bergetar dan salah satu botol kosong hampir jatuh akibat getaran di meja. Sakura segera mengambil kedua botol kosong itu dan meminta pelayan mengangkat nya serta memesan segelas Samurai Ryo, _cocktail_ favorit nya.

Air mata Sakura masih mengalir, namun Sakura tak dapat menahan diri untuk tertawa. Sasuke yang tengah mabuk berubah menjadi sosok pria manja yang merajuk dan emosional seperti ini. Bila saat ini ia merekam Sasuke dan menunjukkan nya setelah pria itu sadar, Sakura tak dapat membayangkan reaksi Sasuke.

"Rasanya aku mulai mengerti mengapa Itachi- _nii_ menolak perjodohan hingga memilih diusir dari rumah demi menikahi Konan- _nee._ Seharusnya aku juga melakukan hal itu bersamamu."

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan berjalan dengan sempoyongan. Ia menghampiri sofa tempat Sakura duduk dan tiba-tiba saja ia memeluk Sakura serta menempelkan bibir nya sendiri dengan bibir Sakura.

Kejadian itu berlangsung cepat dan Sakura tak sempat menghindar. Wajah nya semakin memerah ketika ia merasakan bibir lembut Sasuke di atas bibir nya. Hembusan nafas pria itu bahkan mengenai kulit nya dan membuat jantung nya berdebar. Sakura merasa ingin membuka mulut nya untuk membalas ciuman pria itu.

Ini tidak benar. Sasuke tak seharusnya mencium nya seperti ini.

Sakura mendorong Sasuke hingga pria itu hampir terjungkal. Sasuke menatap nya dengan tatapan penuh kekecewaan.

"Tidak, Sasuke. Kau tidak boleh menciumku."

"Mengapa, Sakura? Apakah kau tidak menginginkanku? Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Sasuke setengah berteriak dan terpancar kemarahan di wajah nya.

Sakura terperanjat dengan sikap Sasuke. Sasuke bukanlah pria yang agresif, bahkan saat berpacaran dulu mereka hanya berpegangan tangan. Sasuke bahkan sangat jarang mencium nya.

 _Cocktail_ pesanan Sakura telah tiba dan Sakura mulai meminum _cocktail_ itu. Sakura tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan nya pada Sasuke. Ia merasa khawatir untuk mengungkapkan isi nya.

"Sakura."

Dengan wajah memerah dan kepala tertunduk, Sakura menyentuh lengan Sasuke. Pria itu menatap nanar dan membuat perasaan Sakura menjadi tak keruan.

"Sasuke, aku tak seharusnya mengatakan ini padamu. Namun…" Ada jeda sebelum Sakura melanjutkan kalimat nya. "Namun aku juga menginginkanmu. Aku masih mencintaimu. Inilah alasanku menghindarimu. Karena aku tak dapat memilikimu."

Air mata Sakura mengalir, perasaan nya terasa sakit. Besok Sasuke tak akan berada begitu dekat dengan nya. Pria itu takkan berada di sisi nya atau setidaknya dalam jangkauan nya seperti malam ini.

Sakura menuangkan _wine_ ke dalam gelas untuk diri nya sendiri. Ia menghabiskan _wine_ itu dan kembali mengisi nya. Resistensi Sakura terhadap cairan memabukkan itu cukup baik untuk ukuran seorang wanita, namun ia memutuskan untuk mabuk malam ini. Ia ingin terhanyut dalam 'dunia semu' dan sejenak meninggalkan realita, kehidupan nya, dunia nya yang hampa tanpa pria yang dicintai nya.

Seorang pelayan segera menghampiri ketika Sakura mengacungkan tangan. Sakura segera memesan sebotol _red wine_ dan memutuskan untuk mabuk bersama Sasuke malam ini.

Wajah Sasuke terlihat mulai kabur di mata Sakura. Air mata terus mengalir di wajah nya. Sebuah jari telunjuk lentik menghapus air mata di wajah Sakura dan membuat wanita itu mendongak. Sasuke mengusap air mata nya.

Entah apa yang merasuki Sakura, Sakura berpindah tempat duduk di samping Sasuke. Sasuke mengulurkan tangan nya dan memeluk Sakura dengan erat, membiarkan wanita itu menangis di pelukan nya. Ia telah mabuk sepenuh nya dan dalam benak nya saat ini, Sakura masih merupakan kekasih nya.

Sakura membenamkan kepala di dada bidang Sasuke. Sentuhan lembut dari telapak tangan Sasuke di kepala nya membuat air mata Sakura mengalir semakin keras. Dia benar-benar merindukan pelukan itu. Bila mungkin, ia ingin selama nya menikmati kehangatan pelukan itu. Namun ia sadar, hal itu tidak mungkin. Maka ia memutuskan untuk memeluk pria itu seerat dan selama mungkin.

.

.

Sakura telah menghabiskan dua botol _wine_ dan membayar seluruh pesanan Sasuke. Efek alkohol mulai terasa di tubuh nya dan kepala nya terasa pening. Ia memaksakan diri untuk mengemudi dan untunglah ia masih cukup sadar untuk dapat mengemudi dengan benar.

Berbeda dengan Sakura, Sasuke telah mabuk sepenuh nya dan bahkan meracau tak karuan. Sakura bahkan terpaksa menggendong Sasuke di punggung nya dan membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang yang berada di _bar._ Untunglah tubuh Sasuke termasuk ringan untuk ukuran seorang pria.

Sakura berniat mengantar Sasuke ke hotel tempat pria itu menginap dan kembali ke _apartment_ nya. Kini ia telah berada di dalam _lift_ dan masih menggendong Sasuke di punggung nya.

"Sakura…" Gumam Sasuke dengan mulut berbau alkohol.

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Ya. Aku mencintaimu juga, Sasuke- _kun._ " Ucap Sakura dengan kesadaran tertinggal setengah.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengecup pipi Sakura tiba-tiba. Wajah Sakura yang telah memerah akibat alkohol semakin memerah dan ia memutar kepala nya.

Tanpa sengaja bibir mereka berdua saling bersentuhan dan membuat jantung mereka berdua berdebar cepat. Bibir lembut Sasuke yang basah dan tipis sungguh terlihat menggairahkan bagi Sakura, begitupun sebaliknya.

Mereka berdua hendak berciuman ketika pintu _elevator_ mendadak terbuka dan mereka terpaksa keluar dari _elevator_. Langkah Sakura tampak goyah dan efek alkohol semakin menguasai tubuh Sakura. Ia bahkan beberapa kali hampir menabrak dinding dan perjalanan dari koridor menuju kamar Sasuke terasa begitu lama.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ berikan kunci kamar mu." Ujar Sakura ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Ambil saja sendiri, Sakura."

Sakura dengan terpaksa mendekat ke pintu dan menahan tubuh Sasuke dengan satu tangan dan mengecek kantung Sasuke dengan satu tangan. Wajah Sasuke menempel dengan pintu dan Sasuke menggerutu.

"Sakura, aku tidak ingin mencium pintu."

" _Gomen ne,_ Sasuke- _kun._ "

Sakura berhasil mendapatkan kunci kamar Sasuke yang berupa kartu dan menempelkan kartu itu di pintu. Pintu terbuka dan Sakura segera menutup pintu.

Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari belakang dan mendadak meremas payudara nya. Entah kenapa puting nya terasa tegang meskipun ia masih memakai _bra._ Ia mulai merasa geli. Sungguh aneh, ia tak mengalami hal seperti ini bila ia menyentuh payudara nya sendiri.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ hentikan. Geli.." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

Sasuke tak mendengarkan Sakura dan ia malah kembali menyentuh payudara Sakura yang mulai terangsang. Ia bahkan berusaha menyusupkan tangan nya ke balik _dress_ Sakura.

Sakura hampir terjatuh, ia bahkan menabrak lemari. Ia mulai terangsang, sebuah perasaan yang tak pernah dirasakan sebelumnya. Sejak tadi kejantanan Sasuke yang menonjol terasa di punggung nya dan membuatnya merasa aneh.

Sedikit kesadaran Sakura yang tersisa memerintahkan nya untuk segera pergi bila ia tak ingin menjalani 'malam pertama' bersama Sasuke. Pria itu ialah suami seseorang dan ia tak seharusnya meniduri pria itu bila ia tak ingin menghancurkan komitmen yang dibuat pada diri nya sendiri untuk bercinta di malam pertama pernikahan.

Perlahan Sakura mendudukkan diri di tepi kasur dan melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang menyentuh payudara nya.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ _jaa ne._ " Ucap Sakura sambil bangkit berdiri.

Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura dengan kuat hingga wanita itu terbaring di kasur. Alkohol semakin menguasai tubuh Sakura dan ia bahkan merasa lemas seketika. Sasuke dengan cepat berbaring di atas tubuh Sakura dan mencium bibir wanita itu.

Sakura membuka bibir nya dan mulai bertukar _saliva_ dengan Sasuke. Sasuke bahkan mulai memasukan lidah nya dan memainkan lidah nya di rongga mulut Sakura.

Wajah mereka berdua begitu dekat dan kulit mereka saling bersentuhan. Hembusan nafas hangat Sasuke dan suara tarikan nafas pria itu entah kenapa terkesan sensual. Mereka belum pernah berciuman panas seperti ini saat berpacaran.

Sakura tak lagi peduli dengan status Sasuke saat ini. Ia hanya berciuman, tidak lebih. Di benak nya saat ini hanyalah ia nyaman bersama dengan Sasuke dan kehangatan tubuh pria itu serta kelembutan sentuhan pria itu.

Sasuke melepaskan pakaian Sakura sambil berciuman, begitupun dengan Sakura yang tanpa sadar melepaskan jas serta kancing kemeja Sasuke satu per satu. Sakura hanya mengenakan _bra_ dan celana dalam, sementara Sasuke hanya memakai celana.

Sakura dan Sasuke melepaskan ciuman panjang mereka. Bibir mereka telah basah oleh saliva dan mereka menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Sasuke melepaskan pengait _bra_ Sakura sehingga menampakkan payudara Sakura yang tidak terlalu besar.

"Sasuke- _kun._ " Gumam Sakura.

Bagi Sasuke, gumaman Sakura bagaikan desahan yang membangkitkan gairah nya sebagai seorang pria. Ia mulai menginginkan wanita itu dan logika nya seolah mati.

Sasuke adalah pria yang cukup sibuk dan ia berbeda dengan pria kebanyakan. Ia bahkan tak 'menyentuh' Ino di dua tahun pertama pernikahan hingga orang tua nya meminta nya untuk 'menyentuh' Ino secara langsung. Ia adalah tipe pria yang menginginkan seks hanya dengan seseorang yang memiliki ikatan dengan nya. Ia tak memiliki alasan untuk itu dan selalu berdalih dengan alasan mendis bila rekan sesama pria nya menanyakan hal itu.

Namun malam ini Sasuke telah kehilangan pikiran nya dan ia bergairah dengan wanita di hadapan nya. Ia ingin 'memiliki' tubuh gadis itu.

Sasuke menyentuh payudara Sakura dan memainakan bagian puting hingga wanita itu merasa geli. Satu tangan Sasuke yang lain mulai menyentuh kewanitaan Sakura yang mulai basah.

Tangan Sasuke terus menyentuh bagian klitoris dan membuat Sakura semakin geli. Sakura tak pernah merasakan hal ini dan seks ternyata menyenangkan. Sakura merasa sesuatu hendak keluar dari vagina nya dan ia berusaha menahan nya hingga otot perut nya tegang. Sakura terus memeluk Sasuke dan menyentuh dada Sasuke dengan otot keras.

Sejak dulu Sakura bermimpi untuk mempersembahkan keperawanan nya pada Sasuke di malam pernikahan mereka. Namun Sakura tak memiliki kesempatan seperti itu dan pria itu telah berada di kamar yang sama dengan nya. Di atas tubuh nya, dengan gairah yang memuncak, Sasuke bersiap bercinta dengan nya. Mungkin tidak apa-apa melakukan nya bersama Sasuke. Setidaknya ia melakukan nya bersama Sasuke, pria yang dicintai nya.

Kejantanan Sasuke semakin menegang dan Sakura meletakkan tangan di bagian selangkangan Sasuke. Ia melepaskan celana dalam nya sehingga kini ia benar-benar telanjang di hadapan Sasuke. Tubuh nya terasa memanas dan ia semakin terangsang.

"Aah…. Sasuke- _kun._ "

Sasuke benar-benar telah terangsang. Ia melepaskan celana nya dan kembali mengecup bibir Sakura sambil berpelukan dan perlahan memasukan kejantanan nya ke vagina Sakura.

Sakura memejamkan mata nya dan melepaskan bibir nya serta meringis nyeri. Ia telah melakukan penetrasi dan ia merasakan sakit di vagina nya. Ini merupakan kali pertama nya bercinta dan ia merasa otot-otot di vagina nya telah tegang dan mencengkram kejantanan Sasuke. Vagina nya terasa begitu penuh saat ini.

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan berciuman dengan Sakura. Dengan kesadaran yang seolah menghilang entah kemana, dengan hasrat dan cinta yang menguasai diri mereka, kedua insan itu menjalani malam panjang nan romantis. Mereka telah menembus dinding tak kasat mata yang selama ini membatasi mereka.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

* * *

Apakah sex scene nya terlalu eksplisit? Sejujurnya author ngerasa aneh sendiri pas nulis bagian sex scene nya. Biasanya author ngebuat sex scene untuk fanfict yaoi SasuNaru.. hehe

Oh ya, alur nya nggak kecepatan kan? Begini aja cukup atau perlu diperlabat?


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya membuka mata nya. Kepala nya terasa sangat pusing dan tubuh nya terasa begitu lelah, seolah ia baru saja selesai berlari marathon. Tatapan nya tertuju pada dinding kamar yang berbeda dengan dinding kamar nya.

'Lho? Aku dimana?' Batin Sakura sambil menyentuh _bed cover_ yang menutupi tubuh nya. Ia dapat merasakan kulit nya sendiri bersentuhan dengan kain _bed cover._

Tunggu… kulit nya bersentuhan langsung? Seharusnya itu tidak mungkin terjadi bila ia mengenakan pakaian. Sakura tak memiliki hobi untuk tidur tanpa mengenakan busana. Ia selalu berpakaian lengkap ketika sedang tidur.

Sakura berusaha untuk duduk. Namun ia terkejut saat merasakan sakit di bagian vagina nya. Ia segera memaksakan diri untuk duduk dan menyibakkan _bed cover_ yang menutupi tubuh nya dengan kasar.

Iris _emerald_ nya terbelalak menatap cairan putih lengket beraroma amis yang menempel di seprai dan sedikti di _bed cover._ Sakura terlalu jijik untuk menyentuh cairan itu dan memastikan nya, Namun Sakura cukup yakin bila itu bukanlah cairan milik nya. Ia belum pernah bercinta, namun ia memiliki pengetahuan yang tinggi mengenai seks, cara-cara bercinta dan bahkan cairan kelamin meskipun belum pernah melihat nya secara langsung. Ia yakin bila cairan itu adalah sperma.

Sakura menarik rambut nya sendiri dan menundukkan kepala. Ia menatap tubuh nya sendiri yang tak mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Ia merutuki kebodohan yang dilakukan diri nya semalam. Kini ia telah berubah menjadi wanita murahan yang dengan mudah bercinta dengan seorang pria yang tak memiliki ikatan dengan nya.

Rasa takut mulai melanda benak Sakura. Ia tak bertemu dengan Sasuke selama sepuluh tahun, dan ia tak tahu dengan siapa saja pria itu bercinta. Mungkin saja salah satu dari orang, entah pria atau wanita, yang bercinta dengan Sasuke memiliki penyakit menular seks dan menularkan nya pada Sasuke. Dan kini pria itu menularkan penyakit itu pada nya.

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan Sakura segera menutupi tubuh nya dengan tangan. Ia terlalu jijik untuk menutupi tubuh nya dengan _bed cover_ yang telah ternodai dengan sperma yang mengering.

Sakura berusaha menutupi badan nya dan menundukkan kepala. Ia tak menemukan apapun yang dapat dijangkau nya untuk menutupi tubuh nya. Dengan terpaksa ia meringkuk sambil menutupi tubuh nya dengan tangan.

Terdengar suara sesuatu yang dilempar ke arah nya dan Sakura melirik ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat sebuah handuk putih yang dilemparkan Sasuke kepada nya. Pria itu sendiri mengenakan jubah mandi dengan rambut basah dan berdiri menghadap dinding sambil menutupi mata dengan kedua tangan.

"Handuk itu baru saja kuambil dari kamar mandi. Gunakan itu untuk menutupi tubuh mu." Ujar Sasuke tanpa menatap Sakura.

Sakura terlalu terkejut untuk menanyakan hal yang menganggu pikiran nya pada Sasuke. Ia segera mengambil handuk itu setelah memastikan bila handuk itu masih bersih dan segera berlari secepat mungkin menuju kamar mandi serta menutup pintu nya dengan keras.

Sakura berdiri di depan kaca dan membersihkan wajah nya. Ia menatap tubuh nya sendiri, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa jijik. Bila ia tahu akan menjadi seperti ini, maka ia takkan menghampiri Sasuke malam itu.

Seks diluar nikah bukanlah hal yang aneh. Beberapa teman nya telah melakukan nya dan bahkan ada juga yang hamil terlebih dahulu dan melangsungkan pernikahan ketika sedang hamil atau malah sesudah anak mereka lahir terlebih dahulu. Namun setidaknya mereka melakukan nya bersama kekasih mereka, bukan orang yang tanpa ikatan dengan mereka.

Tangan Sakura menyentuh penutup _bath tub_ dan menyumbat lubang pembuangan air serta mengisi _bath tub_ dengan air hangat. Sakura menyentuh kelamin nya sendiri yang terasa sakit, terdapat darah kering di jari telunjuk nya. Taka da keraguan lagi, ia pasti telah bercinta dengan Sasuke semalam !

Sakura masuk ke dalam air dan memeluk diri nya sendiri. Ia berusaha menenangkan pikiran nya dengan berendam di air hangat. Perlahan ia memejamkan mata nya, berusaha melupakan sejenak hal yang menganggu pikiran nya

.

.

Sasuke duduk di atas kursi sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan kiri nya. Ia benar-benar termenung, merasa tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan nya terhadap Sakura, Ino, dan keluarga nya.

Saat terbangun di pagi hari, ia hampir menjerit ketika menyadari ia terbangun dengan kondisi telanjang dan Sakura yang tertidur di samping nya yang juga dalam kondisi telanjang. Ia bahkan mendapati cairan sperma nya sendiri berceceran di lantai, seprei dan _bed cover_. Ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang terjadi hingga ia berakhir dengan bercinta di kamar hotel nya bersama Sakura. Ia hanya ingat bila ia meninggalkan makan malam dengan suasana hati yang buruk setelah bertemu Sakura dan ia pergi ke _bar_ salah satu hotel yang pernah direkomendasikan Naruto serta kembali bertemu Sakura di bar itu. Lalu ia tak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi. Semakin ia memaksa untuk mengingat kepala nya terasa semakin sakit.

Sasuke tak pernah mencintai Ino dan ini bukan salah wanita itu. Wanita itu memang berusaha bersikap baik pada nya dan sepertinya juga mulai mencintai nya beberapa tahun belakangan ini, namun ia tak bisa membalas cinta wanita itu. Ia masih mencintai Sakura meskipun ia sendiri berusaha melupakan sang mantan kekasih setelah menyadari Sakura berusaha menghindari nya.

Kini Sasuke merasa khawatir bila Sakura hamil. Ia memang akan bertanggung jawab dengan senang hati, lebih bagus lagi bila ia dapat menikahi Sakura. Namun bagaimana dengan Ino, keluarga nya dan Inojin, putra Ino dengan mantan kekasih nya yang sudah dianggap sebagai putra nya sendiri?

Bila dilihat dari kondisi sekitar, mungkin saja ia bercinta dengan mengeluarkan sperma di luar vagina seperti yang selalu dilakukan nya saat bercinta dengan Ino bila ia tak menggunakan kondom. Namun ia tak benar-benar yakin. Ia bercinta dalam kondisi mabuk dan tak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukan nya.

Terdengar suara bel di pintu dan Sasuke segera berjalan ke arah pintu untuk membuka nya. Terlihat seorang _bellboy_ yang mengantarkan kantung kain berisi pakaian untuk Sasuke. Pria itu segera menerima kantung yang diberikan dan memberikan sepuluh _pundsterling_ sebagai tips.

Sasuke segera menutup pintu dan membuka kantung itu. Ia mengambil seluruh pakaian nya di dalam kantung yang telah di _laundry_ dan berusaha keras agar tak menyentuh pakaian Sakura. Ia berinisiatif memungut pakaian Sakura dan ikut mengirim pakaian wanita itu bersama dengan pakaian nya sendiri untuk di _laundry._

Sasuke memastikan bila Sakura tak akan keluar dari kamar mandi dan ia segera memakai pakaian nya setelah terlebih dahulu membersihkan cairan sperma nya yang berceceran. Ia terobsesi dengan kesempurnaan dalam segala hal dan ia khawatir bila Sakura atau orang yang akan membersihkan kamar nya merasa risih.

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan jubah mandi. Wajah nya terlihat datar, namun tatapan nya menunjukkan rasa takut dan khawatir.

Sasuke segera melemparkan kantung kain berisi pakaian Sakura dan Sakura menangkap nya dengan ragu.

"A-apa ini?"

"Pakaianmu. Tadi aku mengirim nya ke _laundry_."

Sakura benar-benar merasa ingin mati karena malu. Pria itu pasti telah menyentuh pakaian dalam nya dan ia merasa risih dan malu. Sasuke sendiri telah berpakaian lengkap dan terlihat sangat tampan. Namun Sakura tak ingin menatap pria itu dan kembali terpesona hingga melakukan hal-hal diluar logika.

Dengan cepat Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menggunakan pakaian nya kembali. Dengan wajah memerah dan kepala tertunduk ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia merasa tak ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke atau siapapun saat ini. Ia hanya memiliki waktu lima belas menit bila ia tak ingin terlambat ke kantor hari ini. Namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak pergi ke kantor hari ini.

"Apa yang telah terjadi semalam?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke. Ia memutuskan untuk bertanya meskipun ia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Aku… juga tidak ingat. Namun kurasa kita-" Sasuke memutus ucapan nya sendiri. Ia tak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakan nya kepada Sakura. "Maafkan aku, Sakura."

Sakura merasa kesal pada Sasuke. Namun ia tak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan pria itu. Ia terlihat benar-benar bersalah dengan apa yang telah terjadi dan mungkin ia juga merasakan kebingungan yang sam dengan Sakura. Lagipula ia sendiri juga bersalah. Seharusnya ia tak usah menghampiri Sasuke atau tidak usah ikut meminum alkohol hingga mabuk.

"Aku takut, .." Gumam Sakura sambil menggigit bibir nya menahan tangis. Ia tak ingin menangis dan terlihat lemah. Dengan menangis, otak nya takkan dapat berpikir jernih dan tak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

"Aku tak ingin hamil diluar nikah. Namun aku juga tak merasa bila aborsi adalah hal yang benar." Ucap Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab." Ucap Sasuke dengan tegas. "Bila kau hamil, kau dapat menghubungiku atau bahkan datang langsung ke Jepang."

Sakura tak tahu apakah ia dapat mempercayai Sasuke sepenuhnya atau tidak. Ia hanya berharap agar ia tak sampai hamil dan menyebabkan masalah bagi diri nya dan keluarga nya.

"Bagaimana dengan istri mu dan keluarga mu? Apa yang harus kukatakan pada mereka? Mereka akan berpikir bila aku adalah wanita murahan yang menghancurkan rumah tangga orang lain!" Sakura setengah berteriak pada Sasuke.

"Aku akan bercerai dengan Ino dan menikahimu. Akan kukatakan bila akulah yang memaksamu melakukan nya ketika sedang mabuk."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tak perlu menikahiku."

Air mata telah mengalir di pelupuk mata Sakura dan ia segera mengusap nya dengan cepat. Di saat seperti ini entah kenapa hati nya terasa sakit. Untuk sementara ia memang sempat memiliki tubuh Sasuke, namun tidak untuk selama nya. Dan ia juga tak memiliki hati pria itu.

"Kau tak perlu menikahiku… apapun yang terjadi… akan kupastikan bila aku…" Ucapan Sakura tersendat-sendat akibat tangisan nya. Ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak terisak.

"Aku tak akan menganggu kehidupanmu lagi. Aku akan pergi dari kehidupanmu. selamanya."

Sebuah sentuhan di pundak nya membuat Sakura mendongak. Sasuke menepuk pundak nya dan memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Dengan ragu Sakura membalas pelukan pria itu meski ia seharusnya menghindari kontak fisik dengan Sasuke. Pelukan pria itu bagaikan obat penenang yang sejenak menenangkan nya. Hanya dengan sentuhan Sasuke membuat kekhawatiran nya menghilang sejenak.

Sakura berusaha memeluk Sasuke selama mungkin. Kali ini ia benar-benar tak ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi. Sudah saat nya untuk memulai kehidupan baru, sebuah kehidupan tanpa Sasuke di dalam nya. Bagaikan sebuah buku, ia ingin membuka sebuah lembar baru yang kosong.

Pertemuan dengan Sasuke saat ini benar-benar yang terakhir. Ia tak ingin menjadi seorang wanita murahan yang menghancurkan rumah tangga siapapun. Ia tak ingin menjadi wanita egois yang merengut kehagiaan orang lain demi kebahagiaan nya sendiri.

Lima menit telah berlalu dan Sasuke terus berdiri sambil memeluk Sakura. Ia tak menampik bila ia masih mencintai wanita itu dan menikmati pelukan yang diberikan Sakura. Namun ia tersentak ketika Sakura melepaskan pelukan nya dan menatap nya lekat-lekat.

" _Arigato,_ Sasuke."

Sasuke tersentak. Bagaimana mungkin wanita itu malah mengucapkan terima kasih setelah apa yang terjadi? Sakura segera berjalan melewati Sasuke dan mengambil tas nya.

"Sakura, kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Kantor. " Ucap Sakura dengan dingin. Ia berubah pikiran, ia memutuskan untuk kembali menjadi wanita karir dan bersikap seolah tak terjadi apapun. Baginya, malam kemarin ialah 'dunia semu' dan kini ia telah kembali ke realita.

" _Sayonara,_ Sasuke."

Sakura segera melangkah dengan cepat menuju pintu dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Ia tak menghiraukan Sasuke yang memanggil nya sambil berusaha mengejar nya.

Pintu _elevator_ terbuka dan Sakura segera masuk ke dalam _elevator_. Ia menutup pintu dan pintu _elevator_ telah tertutup tepat ketika Sasuke hendak masuk. Air mata kembali menetes di pipi Sakura. Ia ingin melupakan Sasuke.

.

.

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu dan Sasuke telah kembali ke Jepang. Sejak kejadian di hotel hari itu, ia terus berusaha menghubungi Sakura dan wanita itu tak pernah menerima telepon nya. Ia bahkan meminta nomor telepon dan alamat email Sakura pada Naruto dan Sakura tak pernah membalas nya.

Tak satupun dari keluarga nya mengetahui apa yang dilakukan nya bersama Sakura. Namun ia semakin khawatir bila ternyata Sakura hamil. Ia merasa tidak enak pada Ino. Bagaimanapun ia telah menghancurkan perasaan istri nya bila ia mengetahui suami nya telah meniduri sahabat nya sendiri hingga sahabat nya hamil.

Sasuke teringat sepuluh tahun yang lalu ketika ia pertama kali menikahi Ino. Mereka tidak menjalani malam pertama seperti pasangan pada umum nya, ia bahkan menolak untuk tidur di kasur yang sama dengan Ino dan menukar kamar dengan kasur _king size_ menjadi kamar dengan _twin bed._

Saat itu ia bahkan bersikap sangat dingin dan sinis pada Ino. Ia bahkan merasa jengkel ketika harus berpergian bersama Ino dan wanita itu malah membuatnya kerepotan karena berjalan lambat dengan perut besar.

Ia marah pada orang tua nya dan keluarga istri nya, sehingga menjadikan Ino sebagai pelampiasan kekesalan nya. Ketika putra Ino lahir, ia juga bersikap sinis pada anak itu dan bahkan bekerja hingga larut malam atau bahkan sesekali tak pulang ke rumah dan memilih menginap di rumah Itachi atau di hotel agar tak perlu bertemu Ino.

Sasuke berpikir bila Ino telah menghancurkan kebahagiaan nya. Orang tua Sasuke memaksa nya menikahi Ino dengan alasan Ino hamil di luar nikah dan kekasih nya yang telah menghamili nya telah meninggal. Keluarga Sasuke dan keluarga Ino bersahabat dekat, karena itulah orang tua Sasuke memutuskan untuk menikahkan Sasuke dengan Ino. Lagipula status sosial mereka hampir setara dan sejak dulu orang tua Sasuke memang ingin menjodohkan Ino dengan Sasuke.

Pada akhirnya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk bersikap baik pada Inojin setelah Itachi terus menerus menasihati nya. Lagipula anak itu sama sekali tak bersalah dan ia sendiri juga merasa lelah terus menerus bersikap kasar.

Kini Sasuke kembali mengambil ponsel nya dan berusaha menghubungi Sakura. Ini merupakan kali kesepuluh nya menghubungi Sakura dalam hari ini dan Sakura tetap bersikeras untuk menolak telepon dan membalas _email_ serta pesan singkat.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam dan Sasuke masih berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen di kantor nya. Mayoritas pegawai bahkan telah kembali ke rumah dan Sasuke merasa terlalu malas untuk pulang ke rumah.

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan mencoba menghubungi Itachi. Ia sedang malas untuk pulang ke rumah dan berniat mengajak sang kakak untuk makan malam sekaligus menanyakan pendapat pria itu mengenai hubungan nya dengan Sakura.

"Ah… Sasuke? Mengapa kau menelponku?" Terdengar suara seorang pria di seberang telepon. Suara pria itu terdengar mengantuk.

"Bisakah kau menemaniku makan malam? Ajak saja Konan- _nee_ dan kedua anak mu. Aku mentraktirmu."

"Tidak, Sasuke. Aku benar-benar mengantuk. Lagipula aku sedang malas makan."

Dalam hati Sasuke berdecak kesal. Itachi jauh lebih _feminine_ bila dibandingkan dengan Sasuke. Pria itu bahkan memiliki rambut panjang dan melakukan perawatan kulit sejak usia remaja. Sasuke sempat khawatir bila Itachi adalah _gay,_ namun untunglah tidak karena pria itu menikahi seorang wanita dan bahkan memiliki dua anak.

"Hn."

Sasuke hendak menekan tombol untuk mematikan ponsel untuk mematikan ponsel. Namun terdengar suara Itachi yang setengah berteriak.

"Tunggu, aku ikut, _baka otouto._ Kita makan di Hei Fung Terrace saja. Aku yang traktir."

"Hn. Kutunggu kau disana."

Sasuke mematikan telepon dan melangkah menuju _elevator_ setelah mengunci pintu. Ia meninggalkan kantor nya dan mengemudi menuju _restaurant._

.

.

Lima belas menit telah berlalu dan Itachi masih belum juga muncul di _restaurant._ Pria itu telah memesan meja dan Sasuke duduk di meja yang dipesan atas nama Itachi.

Tatapan Sasuke sejak tadi tertuju pada dua orang yang tengah duduk berhadapan. Terlihat seorang wanita berambut _blonde_ dengan seorang pria berambut hitam berkulit pucat yang terlihat mirip dengan Inojin.

Sejak tadi kedua orang itu terlihat asik mengobrol sambil bertatapan mesra. Sesekali si wanita menyuapi pria di hadapan nya, begitupun sebalik nya. Mereka berdua begitu menikmati waktu mereka hingga tak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke yang berjarak lima meja dari meja nya.

Sasuke memegang ponsel nya dan diam-diam mengambil foto. Dalam hati ia berusaha menahan kekesalan nya yang telah memuncak. Ia tidak mencintai Ino dan tidak merasa cemburu, hanya saja ia merasa kecewa.

Sang wanita berambut blonde perlahan mengulurkan tangan dan mengenggam kedua tangan lelaki di hadapan nya. Tanpa merasa malu mereka berdua mendekatkan wajah masing-masing dan hendak berciuman bibir.

Sasuke kembali mengambil foto terakhir dan memutuskan untuk bangkit berdiri. Dengan wajah datar dan langkah tenang, ia mendekati istri nya sambil menatap tajam.

"Hn. Kau makan malam disini juga, Ino?"

Ino tersentak dan segera menjauhkan wajah nya ketika mendengar suara Sasuke. Ia menundukkan kepala dan tak berani menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Ah… tidak, Sasuke- _kun._ Aku hanya bertemu teman lama." Ujar Ino dengan ketenangan yang dipaksakan. Ia segera menatap pria yang duduk di hadapan nya.

"Sai- _kun,_ ini suami ku, Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura tersenyum canggung.

Pria bernama Sai itu terlihat semakin terkejut dengan keberadaan Sasuke. Ia mengenal pria itu, ia pernah berpapasan beberapa kali saat ia mengerjakan desain iklan untuk produk terbaru _Corporation._

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Sai." Sasuke menatap tajam sambil tersenyum sinis. Ia memutuskan untuk menunjukkan kemarahan nya dengan cara yang ' _elegant'._

Sai dengan terpaksa membuka mulut nya. Suara pria itu bergetar, "S-senang bertemu dengan mu, Uchiha- _san._ "

Sai terlihat sangat tidak nyaman. Ia segera bangkit berdirid an berkata, "Uchiha- _san,_ Ino, aku harus pergi. Teman ku sakit dan aku harus menjenguk nya."

Sasuke mencengkram lengan Sai yang hendak beranjak pergi dan membuat pria itu terkejut dan terduduk kembali di kursi nya. Tanpa disuruh, Sasuke duduk di salah satu kursi kosong.

"Mengapa kau terlihat sangat panik, Sai?"

"A-ah… T-tidak, Uchiha- _san._ "

Sasuke melirik ke arah pintu masuk. Sosok Itachi dan keluarga nya masih belum terlihat. Ia masih memiliki cukup waktu untuk 'berbincang-bincang' dengan Ino.

"Ino, kalian benar-benar teman lama?"

"Tentu saja."

"Teman lama yang kini menjalin cinta, hn?"

Seketika Ino terbelalak dan menatap Sasuke. Ia tak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke dan ia tak pernah membayangkan pria itu akan mengetahui hubungan nya dengan sang mantan kekasih, ayah biologis putra nya.

"Kau… sudah tahu semua nya, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Ino." Sasuke menatap Ino dengan tajam dan membuat wanita itu bergetar ketakutan.

Setetes air mata mengalir di pipi Ino dan ia segera menundukkan kepala, "Tolong maafkan aku. Kami akan segera mengakhiri hubungan kami. Aku tak ingin keluarga ku atau keluarga mu mengetahui hal ini."

"Tidak perlu." Jawab Sasuke dengan sinis. "Bukankah pria itu adalah ayah dari Inojin? Kau harus menikah dengan nya."

"Maafkan aku. Kumohon berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi, Sasuke- _kun_." Ucap Ino dengan memelas. "Aku tahu aku telah menyia-nyiakan kebaikanmu yang bersedia menikahiku meskipun aku hamil bersama pria lain."

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan."

Sasuke tak sedang berbohong pada Ino. Ia hanya merasa kecewa, namun tidak merasa marah atau cemburu. Maka tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan.

"Jadi kau memberiku kesempatan, Sasuke- _kun_?" Ekspresi kelegaan terpancar di wajah Ino.

"Tidak."

Ino tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke. Pria itu mempermainkan emosi nya dengan mudah. Ia tak menampik bila ia sempat berpikir Sasuke memberinya kesempatan dan ia merasa lega.

"Ino, besok aku akan menceraikanmu."

Setetes air mata mengalir di pipi Ino. Tetesan air mata itu perlahan mengalir semakin deras dan Ino mulai terisak. Sasuke tetap tak bergeming, ia tak peduli dengan Ino yang menangis dihadapan nya.

Sasuke melirik ke arah pintu dan melihat Itachi yang telah memasuki _restaurant._ Ino mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke dan terkejut mendapati sang kakak ipar telah datang bersama istri dan anak-anak nya.

Ino dan Sai terlihat tak nyaman dan ingin segera pergi. Sasuke meninggalkan kedua orang itu dan kembali ke meja yang telah dipesan Itachi. Sasuke terus melirik Ino dan Sai. Kedua orang itu bertatapan dan bangkit berdiri.

Ino tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan Itachi dan ia segera memalingkan wajah serta berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa bersama dengan Sai. Sasuke melihat itu semua dan menyeringai, ia yakin bila sebentar lagi Itachi akan bertanya padanya..

Sesuai dugaan, Itachi segera menghampiri meja dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke serta menanyakan hal itu pada Sasuke.

" _Baka otouto,_ tadi aku melihat seorang wanita berambut _blonde_ seperti istri mu dan pria berkulit pucat sedang meninggalkan _restaurant._ Apakah kau melihatnya?"

"Hn. Dia memang Ino."

Konan yang baru saja duduk tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke. Ia juga sempat melihat wanita yang dimaksud sang suami dan ia juga berpikir bila wanita itu sangat mirip dengan Ino.

"Mengapa Ino- _san_ tak ikut makan malam bersama kita? Kau malah membiarkan nya pergi bersama pria lain, Sasuke- _san_?"

"Itu bukan urusanku."

Itachi terkejut dengan reaksi Sasuke. Ia membelalakan mata dan berkata,"Hn? Dia istri mu, _baka otouto._ Kau seharusnya merasa marah."

"Besok ia bukan istri ku lagi."

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke? Kau akan bercerai?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan memperlihatkan foto-foto yang diam-diam diambilnya.

"Pria itu ayah Inojin. Mereka seharusnya bersama."

Itachi dan Konan terlihat sangat terkejut. Itachi bahkan memegang ponsel Sasuke dan memperbesar gambar itu. Ia berusaha memastikan bila wanita di foto itu benar-benar Ino.

"Aku tak mengira bila Ino adalah wanita yang seperti itu. Seandainya kau menikahi Sakura- _chan_ pasti kau tidak akan mengalami hal seperti ini."

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan itu pada _otou-san_ dan _okaa-san_." Ujar Sasuke dengan sinis.

"Aku tak menyangka bila Ino akan berselingkuh darimu _otouto-chan._ Padahal wajah mu tampan dan tubuh mu juga cukup bagus. Apakah mungkin kau kurang memuaskan nya?"

" _Urusai_." Desis Sasuke sambil mengarahkan tendangan ke arah kaki Itachi dan membuat pria itu meringis.

Sasuke sedikit bersyukur dengan perselingkuhan Ino. Setidaknya ia memiliki alasan untuk dapat menceraikan Ino. Kini ia dapat benar-benar fokus untuk mengejar Sakura tanpa mengkhawatirkan persepsi orang lain.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari satu bulan Sasuke terus menghubungi Sakura dan ia menghindari pria itu. Perusahaan tempat Sakura bekerja akan membuka kantor di Paris dan Tsunade menawarkan Sakura untuk mengurus kantor di Paris. Sakura kini tengah mempertimbangkan tawaran Tsunade tersebut.

Kini Sakura menyentuh perut nya yang terasa nyeri sejak kemarin. Ia tidak mendapat haid sejak Sasuke bercinta dengan nya dan ia mulai khawatir bila ia hamil. Ia bahkan telah membeli alat _testpack_ kehamilan dan hasil nya negatif, namun ia tetap khawatir karena ia terlambat haid.

Sakura bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan berusaha mengecek pakaian dalam nya. Ia tersenyum lega seketika ketika ia mendapati bila diri nya telah haid. Ia bersyukur karena diri nya tidak hamil.

Namun entah kenapa ia juga merasa sedikit kecewa di saat yang sama. Ia ingin memiliki anak dari Sasuke, namun ia sadar bila hal itu malah akan menimbulkan masalah. Lagipula hal itu bertentangan dengan prinsip nya untuk menikah 'secara baik-baik' tanpa hamil terlebih dahulu.

Sejak pertemuan terakhir dengan Sasuke, Sakura mulai tersadar bila ia mulai merasakan debaran-debaran yang dirasakan nya saat ia masih mencintai Sasuke dulu. Ia mencintai Sasuke. Ia menyukai kehangatan tubuh pria itu dan kelembutan sentuhan pria itu.

Sasuke bukanlah pria yang paling romantis, namun pria itu selalu membuat Sakura merasa nyaman dan menunjukkan perhatian dengan cara nya yang menawan dan _elegant._

Ponsel Sakura kembali berbunyi dan ia segera mengambil ponsel nya yang diselipkan di saku celana. Lagi-lagi Sasuke menelpon nya. Pria itu tak menyerah meskipun Sakura terus menerus tak mengacuhkan nya.

Sakura memutuskan untuk menerima telepon itu. Sebelumnya ia pernah mengangkat telepon itu dan segera mematikan nya ketika ia mengetahui bila telepon itu berasal dari Sasuke.

" _Moshi-moshi._ " Ucap Sakura dengan nada datar.

"Sakura, bagaimana… kabarmu?" Terdengar sedikit keraguan dan kelegaan dalam suara Sasuke.

"Aku… baik-baik saja. Aku tidak hamil." Ujar Sakura tanpa sedikitpun niat untuk berbasa-basi. Ia memang ingin menghubungi Sasuke hanya untuk memberitahukan hal itu.

"Sakura, bisakah kita bertemu besok lusa? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Tidak. Aku sedang sibuk."

"Benarkah? Aku sedang berada di sebelah ruanganmu saat ini."

Sakura hampir menjatuhkan ponsel nya bila ia tak mengenggam nya kuat-kuat. Ia merasa ingin selama nya bersembunyi di toilet, namun ia tak bisa melakukan nya.

Perlahan Sakura bangkit berdiri dan mencuci tangan nya sebelum menuju pintu toilet. Ia memutuskan untuk menemui Sasuke secara langsung. Ia lelah menghindari pria itu dan berharap bila pria itu menyadari bila Sakura tak ingin bertemu dengan nya lagi.

Sakura menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto yang tengah duduk di sofa yang terdapat di ruangan kerja nya. Naruto tersenyum ketika menatap Sakura yang telah keluar dari toilet.

"Itu Sakura- _chan._ " Ucap Naruto pada Sasuke. Naruto segera bangkit berdiri dan melambaikan tangan.

" _Jaa ne, teme._ Aku harus kembali ke ruangan ku."

"Hn."

Sasuke menatap Sakura lekat-lekat dan Sakura menatap pria itu dengan tajam. Sebuah seringaian terpatri di wajah Sasuke. Seringaian itu memikat, namun juga memuakkan di saat yang sama.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sasuke?"

Sakura berjalan menuju kulkas dan membuka pintu serta mengambilkan dua kaleng minuman isotonic. Ia membawa minuman itu ke _coffee table_ dan memberikan satu untuk Sasuke.

"Mengenai urusan pekerjaan. Aku ingin menyerahkan dokumen penjualan produk Carls & Smith di Jepang selama satu bulan."

"Kau datang ke kantor ku hanya untuk itu? Kau bisa mengirimkan nya via email." Jawab Sakura dengan sinis.

"Kau tidak membalas email ku."

"Kau bisa meminta sekretaris mu atau siapapun untuk mengirimkan email itu padaku."

"Aku ingin menemui mu, Sakura."

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke terlihat serius. Ia merasa sedikti senang. Ia bahkan merasa senang ketika mendengar suara Sasuke. Namun ia segera menggelengkan kepala perlahan, ia tak boleh terpikat dengan pria itu.

"Aku telah bercerai dengan Ino."

Sakura membelalakan mata nya dan meringis sedetik kemudian. Ia khawatir bila Ino mengetahui hubungan antara diri nya dan Sasuke serta memutuskan untuk bercerai.

"Mengapa? Apakah ia telah mengetahui apa yang terjadi diantara kita?"

"Tidak. Dia berselingkuh dengan ayah Inojin."

" _Pig_ berselingkuh?!" Sakura setengah menjerit. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Ino memutuskan kembali pada Sai, pria yang telah mencampakkan nya ketika ia hamil dan menyakiti Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Mengapa?"

"Dia merasa tidak puas denganku. Dan kini ia sedang hamil dengan pria itu lagi."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan nya erat-erat ketika mengatakan hamil. Ia bahkan menolak menyebut nama Sai. Ia merasa marah ketika sang istri bercinta dengan pria lain hingga hamil ketika ia sendiri memilih untuk bercinta hanya dengan Ino dan bahkan memberikan keperjakaan nya untuk wanita itu. Setidaknya itulah yang dilakukan nya hingga ia sendiri bercinta dengan Sakura saat mabuk beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Sedikit rasa kasihan pada Sasuke muncul di hati Sakura. Kini pria itu tak memiliki pasangan dan ia memiliki kesempatan untuk bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Kau serius?" Ujar Sakura dengan pelan.

"Hn."

"Aku sungguh terkejut. Aku turut bersimpati padamu. Namun mengapa kau memberitahu hal ini padaku? Kupikir ini sama sekali bukan urusanku."

"Karena aku menginginkanmu." Sasuke menatap iris _emerald_ wanita di hadapan nya. Ia berusaha keras menahan debaran di jantung nya.

"Mengapa kau menginginkanku?" Tanya Sakura dengan lirih.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Aku terus mencintaimu sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

Air mata Sakura hampir menetes. Ia telah mendengar langsung pengakuan dari bibir Sasuke sendiri. Ia merasa bahagia dan perlahan menganggukkan kepala.

"Kupikir aku tak bisa bersama denganmu, Sasuke. Orang tua mu takkan menyetujui dan aku telah menyakiti hatimu."

"Aku tak peduli."

"Sasuke… _gomenasai._ " Ucap Sakura dengan lirih.

Sasuke menatap wanita di hadapan nya. Sejak awal ia sudah siap dengan penolakan dari Sakura. Dan kini ia hanya menatap Sakura dengan datar.

"Aku.. juga mencintaimu, Sasuke. Selama sepuluh tahun aku tak pernah bisa benar-benar melupakanmu."

Sakura mengangkat kalengan minuman isotonic dan perlahan meneguk sebagian isi nya. Sakura hendak meletakkan minuman itu di atas meja ketika Sasuke menahan kaleng itu dan menghabiskan isi minuman Sakura.

Dengan cepat Sasuke berpindah tempat duduk dan kini ia duduk di sebelah Sakura. Ia mencium bibir Sakura dan memindahkan cairan minuman isotonic itu dari mulut nya ke mulut Sakura.

"Kukembalikan minuman mu."

Wajah Sakura memerah dan ia hanya dapat terdiam. Semua itu berlangsung dengan cepat dan ia perlahan meneguk cairan minuman isotonic yang terasa berbeda.

"Sasuke, mengapa kau menjadi seperti ini?" Dulu kau tidak bersikap agresif seperti ini." Tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"Hn. Aku bukanlah pria naïf yang pemalu lagi."

Sakura menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam. Sepertinya ia memang berubah menjadi semakin dewasa dan tak lagi bersikap malu-malu dalam waktu sepuluh tahun.

Dengan jantung sedikit berdebar, Sasuke menatap Sakura lekat-lekat dan membuat wajah wanita itu semakin memerah.

"Sakura, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Perasaan Sakura seolah akan meledak dan ia merasa begitu bahagia dengan lamaran yang diajukan Sasuke. Pria itu tidak membawa cincin dan tidak melamar nya dengan cara yang romantis seperti di film-film drama. Namun ia merasa sangat senang.

"Eh? Bukankah kita baru saja bertemu kembali? Mengapa kau melamarku?"

"Aku tak ingin kembali kehilanganmu, Sakura."

Sakura terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke. Tak hanya dirinya yang tak ingin kehilangan Sasuke, Sasuke pun tak ingin kehilangan diri nya.

"Eh? Tidakkah kau merasa ini terlalu cepat, Sasuke?"

"Kau menolakku,hn?"

"Tidak!" Sakura setengah berteriak hingga Sasuke menatap nya dan ia kembali menundukkan kepala karena malu. "A-aku bersedia menikah denganmu."

Senyum terukir di bibir Sakura, begitupun dengan Sasuke yang tersenyum samar. Pria itu terlalu bahagia hingga tak dapat menahan diri untuk mengangkat sudut bibir nya dan membentuk senyuman di wajah nya.

"Bila kau ingin bersama denganku, maka aku memiliki beberapa syarat yang harus kau patuhi."

"Syarat? Apa itu?"

"Pertama, aku tidak ingin kau berselingkuh karena akupun juga takkan melakukan nya."

Sakura menganggukan kepala. Bagaimana ia bisa berselingkuh bila ia bersama dengan pria yang dicintainya? Meskipun Sasuke tak handal dalam bercinta atau begitu sibuk hingga tak memiliki waktu untuk bercinta sekalipun ia tetap takkan berpaling dengan pria lain. Baginya seks bukanlah hal yang penting. Ia mencintai dan menikahi Sasuke seutuhnya dengan segala kelebihan dan kekurangan, bukan mencintai dan menikahi kejantanan pria itu.

"Tentu saja. Aku berjanji takkan berpaling kepada pria lain. Dan kuharap kau juga begitu."

"Lalu aku ingin kau memanggilku 'Sasuke- _kun_ ' mulai saat ini." Sasuke mengakhiri kalimat nya dengan menyeringai tipis.

"Eh? Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke kembali tersenyum. Ia merindukan panggilan itu setelah menantikan nya selama sepuluh tahun. Ia dengan cepat mengecup bibir Sakura dan membuat wajah Sakura bagaikan tomat saat ini.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ jangan mencuri ciuman ku!" Pekik Sakura.

"Aku sudah mencuri nya sejak dulu, Sakura."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir nya. Sepanjang hidup nya, hanya Sasuke lah pria yang pernah mengecup bibir nya.

Sasuke melirik jam tangan nya dan segera bangkit berdiri. Ia harus menghadiri rapat di hotel yang terletak di dekat kantor Sakura dalam waktu lima menit.

"Aku harus pergi, Sakura."

"Kau mau pergi kemana, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Rapat. Aku akan terlambat."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati, Sasuke- _kun._ _Jaa ne._ "

Sasuke setengah berlari menuju pintu dan membuka nya dengan kasar. Ia menoleh ke arah Sakura sebelum menutup pintu.

"Sisa nya akan kuberikan setelah pernikahan kita. Bersiaplah, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai dan menutup pintu.

Wajah Sakura memerah dan ia menatap ke arah sang calon suami. Sepertinya ia telah kembali terpikat dengan pria itu. Ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak terpesona dan mencintai Sasuke. Dan ia yakin akan terpesona dan mencintai Sasuke setiap hari. Ia bahagia telah memiliki pria yang merupakan cinta pertama nya. Dan ia tak sabar untuk membuka lembar kehidupan baru dan menulis nya dengan kisah bahagia antara diri nya dan Sasuke.

 **-** _ **Owari-**_

* * *

 **Epilogue:**

* * *

Lima tahun telah berlalu dan kini Sakura telah menikah dengan Sasuke. Mereka bahkan telah memiliki sepasang anak laki-laki dan perempuan kembar yang kini telah berusia tiga setengah tahun. Orang tua Sasuke segera menyetujui hubungan mereka dan bahkan sangat mendukung hubungan mereka.

Sakura kembali ke Jepang dan bekerja di kantor Carls & Smith cabang Tokyo sebagai direktur pemasaran. Sasuke telah meminta nya berhenti bekerja, namun ia menolak dan memilih untuk tetap bekerja.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam dan Sakura telah menunggu di depan gedung kantor nya. Sasuke mengantar nya ke kantor hari ini dan mengatakan bila ia akan menjemput Sakura.

Hari ini merupakan hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang kelima dan Sasuke hendak mengajak nya makan malam di sebuah _restaurant_ yang merupakan _restaurant_ favorit mereka saat masih berpacaran dulu.

Sebuah mobil SUV putih berhenti di depan gedung kantor dan Sakura segera masuk ke dalam mobil itu dan duduk di kursi belakang. Ia tersenyum pada Sasuke yang memutuskan untuk mengemudi mobil SUV sendiri.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu, Sakura. " Wajah Sasuke terlihat lelah. Di kursi belakang terdapat Sarada, putri nya, dan Shou, putra nya.

Sakura mengelus surai raven Sarada dan Shou. Kedua anak nya sangat mirip dengan Sasuke. Sarada memiliki rambut hitam dengan mata hitam yang mirip dengan Sasuke, begitupun dengan bentuk bibir dan hidung nya. Hanya mata nya saja yang mirip dengan Sakura. Sementara Shou terlihat seperti Sasuke versi kecil, ia begitu mirip dengan Sasuke. Ia bahkan memiliki rambut model bokong ayam dan perangai yang secara keseluruhan mirip dengan Sasuke, hanya saja sedikit lebih manja dan ia menyukai makanan manis.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau pasti kesulitan harus mengurus Sarada dan Shou sendirian. Aku mengerti, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Tidak juga. Hanya saja Shou sedikit manja, mirip denganmu."

Sakura tertawa mendengar gerutuan Sasuke. Ia terlihat imut dengan wajah masam ketika sedang menggerutu seperti ini.

"Kau juga manja, Sasuke- _kun._ "

"Tidak."

"Benarkah? Itachi- _nii_ pernah mengatakan padaku bila saat kecil kau sangat menempel padanya. Kau bahkan mengikuti nya kemanapun ia pergi dan sering meminta nya untuk menggendongmu."

Sasuke tak menjawab dan wajah nya sedikit memerah. Ia berpura-pura menatap jalanan. Ia merasa sangat malu dan merasa jengkel dengan Itachi yang menyebarkan 'aib' nya dan membuat nya tak terlihat jantan di mata sang istri.

"Wajah mu memerah, Sasuke- _kun._ " Goda Sakura.

"Sakura. Berhentilah menggodaku."

"Ah…. Kau marah padaku, Sasuke- _kun_? Kau begitu menggemaskan ketika sedang seperti ini."

"Sakura."

Nada suara Sasuke terdengar tegas dan membuat Sakura terdiam. Pria itu menakutkan bila ia sedang marah meskipun ia tak pernah marah dihadapan keluarga nya.

" _Gomen ne,_ Sasuke- _kun._ "

"Aku tidak marah padamu, Sakura."

Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura dan membuat perasaan Sakura menghangat. Sasuke memang telah mengalami penuaan, namun wajah nya masih tetap terlihat tampan dan menawan.

"Benarkah? Kau terlihat seolah akan marah padaku."

"Aku tidak mungkin marah padamu hanya karena hal seperti itu."

Sakura tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke. Sepanjang perjalanan ia berbincang dengan Sasuke sambil sesekali memperhatikan Sarada dan Shou yang tertidur di kursi mobil.

.

.

Mobil terparkir di tempat parkir _restaurant_ dan Sakura turun dari mobil setelah membangunkan Shou dan Sarada yang tertidur. Shou mengenakan kemeja berwarna hitam dengan celana kain berwarna putih, sementara Sarada mengenakan _dress_ putih. Ia tersenyum membayangkan Sasuke memilihkan pakaian untuk anak-anak nya. Ia tak mengira bila Sasuke memiliki selera pakaian yang baik.

" _Okaa-chan.._ aku mau permen." Shou menarik lengan Sakura dan membuatnya menoleh.

"Jangan berikan permen pada Shou- _nii._ " Ujar Sarada sambil menarik lengan Shou dan berusaha melepaskan nya dari lengan Sakura.

"Sarada _._ " Shou menatap sang adik dengan tajam. Wajah nya terlihat sangat kesal. Ia hampir tertawa melihat nya. Ia benar-benar sedang melihat Sasuke versi _mini_.

"Kau sudah memakan permen ku, Shou- _nii_."

"Kau tidak suka permen, hn? Jadi berikan saja padaku."

Sakura kembali tersenyum. Ia segera menyentuh bahu Shou dan Sarada yang berjalan berdampingan namun menolak untuk berpegangan tangan.

" _Okaa-san_ tidak akan membelikan permen untuk Shou- _nii._ Namun hari ini _okaa-san_ akan membelikan _dessert_ yang lebih enak dari permen."

"Benarkah?" Tatapan Shou berbinar-binar seketika.

"Ya. _Okaa-san_ akan membelikan untuk Sarada- _chan_ juga."

Sakura berjalan memasuki _restaurant_ setelah Sasuke memintanya untuk masuk ke dalam _restaurant_ tanpa menunggu nya. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun Sakura tak berkunjung ke _restaurant_ itu dan kini _restaurant_ itu telah banyak berubah. _Furniture_ _restaurant_ itu telah diubah, begitupun dengan _interior_ _restaurant_ itu. Bahkan susunan kursi juga telah berubah.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri Sakura dan mengantarkan Sakura ke meja yang dipesan Sasuke. Sasuke memilih meja di dekat jendela besar yang menghadap ke arah jalanan. Dulu Sakura selalu duduk di tempat itu bila ia datang bersama Sasuke dan pria itu tak pernah keberatan.

Terdengar suara sesuatu yang diletakkan di atas meja dan Sakura terbelalak. Sasuke tiba-tiba saja telah berada di hadapan nya sambil membawa kotak berisi kue dan sebuah buket bunga.

"Apa ini, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Ini untuk merayakan tahun kelima pernikahan kita."

Sakura tersenyum dengan wajah memerah. Ia tak pernah mengekspektasi Sasuke akan memberikan kejutan seperti ini.

" _Arigato,_ Sasuke- _kun._ "

Sasuke membuka kotak itu dan segera menyalakan lilin yang dipasang nya di atas _red velvet_ cake berbentuk hati.

"Sakura, tiuplah lilin itu."

"Tidak, kita tiup saja lilin itu bersama-sama. Lalu kita ucapkan keinginan dalam hati bersama-sama."

"Baiklah."

Sakura dan Sasuke mendekati bibir mereka ke lilin itu. Sakura dapat merasakan hembusan nafas dan kulit Sasuke yang tanpa sengaja bersentuhan dengan wajah nya, begitupun sebaliknya.

Mereka berdua meniup lilin itu dan memejamkan mata.

'Aku ingin terus bersama dengan Sasuke- _kun_ ' Ucap Sakura dalam hati dan membuka mata nya. Ia tersenyum mendapati Sasuke yang juga baru membuka mata dan tengah menatap nya.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ apa keinginanmu?"

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku ingin terus bersama denganmu. Itu keinginanku."

"Hn."

Sakura menepuk bahu Sasuke dan menatap nya, "Apa keinginanmu? Aku sudah mengatakan keinginanku, lho."

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"Tentu saja."

Sedikit ide jahil muncul di benak Sasuke dan ia berkata sambil menyeringai, "Aku tak ingin bersama denganmu. Itu keinginanku."

"Eh? Kau pasti bohong. Buktinya kau mengatakan nya sambil tersenyum."

"Aku serius."

"Benarkah?"

Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura singkat dan kembali membuat wanita itu terkejut.

"Kau pasti berbohong."

Sasuke kembali tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku serius."

Sasuke tak ingin mengakui nya, namun ia juga mengucapkan keinginan yang sama dengan Sakura di dalam hati nya. Sakura mengecup pipi Sasuke dan menatap nya.

"Terima kasih telah melindungi dan mencintaiku selama lima tahun, Sasuke- _kun._ "

Sasuke mengangguk dan ia membalas kecupan di pipi Sakura.

"Terima kasih telah bersedia menikahiku dan mencintaiku, Sakura."

Sakura tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum. Tentu saja ia bersedia menikahi dan mencintai seorang Uchiha Sasuke sampai kapanpun. Pria itu bagaikan bumbu dalam makanan, dan pria itulah yang membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna, tak lagi hampa.

 _ **-Owari-**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Thanks buat para readers yg udah ngebaca & ngereview fanfict ini.


End file.
